París
by Arantxa Bay
Summary: Trabajar codo con codo con E.C. es una tentación demasiado fuerte.
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1

—¿Qué tal está la adorable Bella esta mañana? ¿Se ha divertido durante el fin de semana? Pareces una chica que sabe divertirse.

Bella levantó la vista y miró a Alec Vulturi sin reacción aparente.

—Buenos días, señor Vulturi —dijo secamente.

Se aproximó y se sentó en su mesa. A ella se le revolvió el estómago. Estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para que su repugnante colonia lo invadiera todo. Pero Bella continuó escribiendo sin mirarlo, con la esperanza de que llegara a cansarse y se marchara.

Había tres modos de enfrentarse a un acosador. La primera, ignorar y evitar al triste individuo, tratándolo, además con frialdad suficiente como para que entendiera que su impertinencia no era bienvenida. La segunda, acusarlo de acoso y llevar dicha acusación tan lejos como fuera necesario. La tercera, darle al desagradable tipo un puñetazo en la mandíbula.

Bella lo había intentado con la primera opción desde hacía ocho semanas, cuando, poco después de incorporarse a Cullen Internacional, Alec Vulturi había empezado su desagradable persecución. Pero su método de contraataque no parecía estar teniendo efecto alguno sobre él. Denunciarlo, sin embargo, supondría el inmediato despido, pues se enfrentaba al adorado hijo del jefe. El puñetazo en la nariz garantizaría, además, que no volviera a trabajar en ninguna compañía que se preciara durante el resto de su vida. Así que tenía pocas opciones.

El se inclinó sobre ella a leer el informe que estaba escribiendo y le susurró:

—Ya te he dicho que me llames Alec cuando estamos los dos solos en el despacho.

Como siempre, un agrio olor emanaba de su ropa y, probablemente, de su piel. Bella tuvo que controlar una náusea.

El espacio era reducido, un ridículo cubículo robado al amplio despacho de la secretaria del padre de Alec y paso obligado para la entrada en él.

—Si está buscando a Jane, volverá en un momento —dijo Bella, y continuó con su trabajo.

—Bien. Pero antes, tomaré prestado un lápiz —dijo él, inclinándose sobre ella y pasando el brazo por delante de modo que le rozó el pecho.

Bella dejó de escribir y lo miró.

—Le he dicho ya antes que no haga eso.

—¿Qué no haga qué?

—Tocarme

—¿Te he tocado? —él sonrió y volvió a inclinarse sobre ella. ¿Por qué no salimos a tomar algo después del trabajo? Seguro que te apetece...

—Lo siento, pero tengo otros planes —dijo Bella.

—¿Mañana, entonces? Te invitaré a cenar, si eres una buena chica. Es un trato justo.

¿De dónde había salido aquel tipo? Le habría gustado saber qué podía hacer para reventar aquel ego. Alec Vulturi era un prepotente acosador por naturaleza, que trataba de propasarse con todas las chicas jóvenes de la oficina. Pero casi todas las demás trabajaban en lugares más seguros y menos susceptibles de permitirle salir inmune de sus excesos.

Ella lo miró fríamente.

—Lo siento, pero no voy a salir a tomar nada ni mañana, ni nunca, señor Vulturi.

El rostro del individuo cambió.

—Puedo beneficiarte mucho si juegas bien tus catas —dijo él—. Pero también puedo perjudicarte. ¿Entiendes lo que te estoy diciendo?

—Perfectamente —respondió Bella fríamente.

—¿Y?

—La respuesta sigue siendo la misma. Ahora, necesito terminar este informe.

El se incorporó y ella pensó por un momento que iba a marchar, así que volvió a centrar la vista en su ordenador.

Pero, inesperadamente, dos manos carnosas aparecieron por detrás, descendieron desde sus hombros y atraparon sus senos provocándole un agudo dolor. Bella no tuvo tiempo de pensar. Se levantó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y lo abofeteó.

El retrocedió, alarmante sorprendido por aquella reacción, y maldijo con una retahíla de obscenidades. Bella pudo apreciar que su intención era atacarla de nuevo, así que se preparó para defenderse.

—¿Qué demonios está sucediendo aquí?

La voz que procedía de la puerta obligó a Alec a volverse. Bella miraba fijamente al hombre alto y moreno que estaba en el vano. Supo de inmediato de quién se trataba y no solo por su acento francés. Había oído hablar mucho del único dueño de Cullen Internacional y lo habría podido describir sin problemas, aunque jamás había visto su rostro.

Edward Cullen, treinta y dos años, soltero pero con una larga lista de amantes que lo hacían centro de todas las miradas del periodismo de sociedad. Era un hombre que se había hecho a sí mismo, alguien que había salido de los barrios bajos de París y que había llegado a convertirse en el dueño de una cadena de tiendas de muebles originales y de gran éxito.

París había sido el punto de partida, pero la empresa ya se había extendido por toda Francia, Estados Unidos y Reino Unido. Según se decía, tenía varios coches caros, tal y como era de esperar de un joven francés millonario. Pero su transporte favorito cuando visitaba Inglaterra era una Harley Mikeson.

Pues bien, allí tenía al gran hombre, justo delante de ella, y Bella se había quedado hipnotizada. Pero pronto la voz de Alec Vulturi la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

—Señor, lamento que tenga usted que ser testigo de este incidente. Estaba reprendiendo a la señorita Swan por la baja calidad de su trabajo. Me temo que he perdido los nervios cuando ella me ha abofeteado.

—¡Mentiroso! —gritó ella, sorprendida de su duplicidad—. ¿Cómo se atreve... ?

—Ya está bien —la voz de Edward Cullen interrumpió su protesta—. Discutiremos esto en el despacho del señor Vulturi.

—¡Un momento! —dijo Bella sin reparos. Ya no tenía nada que perder y sabía lo que iba a ocurrir si intervenía el director.

—¿Acaso no he hablado suficientemente claro? —dijo con un acento francés más fuerte—. Me han informado de que el señor Vulturi tiene una reunión y no regresará hasta dentro de una hora, así que nadie nos interrumpirá allí.

¿Acaso había adivinado el motivo de su objeción? Bella lo miró directamente a los ojos. Sus pupilas eran de un suave color ámbar y su mirada era hipnotizante. Eran sin duda unos ojos hermosos, pero fríos, como los de un gran depredador felino.

Se reprendió a sí misma por aquellas inoportunas apreciaciones y siguió a los dos hombres hasta el opulento despacho del señor Vulturi.

Al pasar por delante de Jane, la secretaria de dirección, pudo apreciar en su mirada que había oído parte de lo acontecido en la habitación contigua. No podría hacer mucho por ella, porque Bella pronto se encontró a solas con los dos hombres.

—La verdad, señor Cullen, es que no tiene sentido que le preste ni un minuto de atención a un asunto tan nimio —dijo Alec Vulturi en un desagradable tono servil—. Seguro que tiene usted cosas mucho más importantes que hacer.

—Muy al contrario —respondió Edward Cullen con total frialdad, indicándoles que se sentaran con un simple gesto de la mano. El gran hombre se apoyó en el borde el gran escritorio de madera y los miró fijamente.

—Bien —dijo Edward—. Parece que tenemos un problema.

—Nada que no esté en mi mano solucionar, señor Cullen —intervino rápidamente Alec. Bella intervino rápidamente.

—¡En sus manos, desde luego, no! —se dirigió a Edward—. Le he tenido que pedir al señor Vulturi que no se propase conmigo en más de una ocasión y hoy lo ha hecho hasta más allá del límite. Este hombre es un pervertido y me niego a permitir que me acose ni un minuto más.

Edward levantó las cejas.

—Continúe, señorita Swan, diga cuanto tenga que decir.

—Gracias, señor Cullen. Eso es exactamente lo que voy a hacer. No hay nada malo con mi trabajo y no me estaba reprendiendo por ningún fallo. Me estaba tocando contra mi voluntad y, por eso, le he dado una bofetada.

—Ya veo.

—No son más que calumnias —intervino Alec—. La única verdad que hay aquí es que la señorita Swan no está cualificada para realizar el trabajo para el que ha sido contratada y yo siento pena por ella. Llevo semanas dándole oportunidades, pero está claro que ha malinterpretado mi interés y lo ha confundido. Cuándo le dejé claro que no me gustaba que flirteara conmigo, se puso furiosa y me abofeteó.

La mirada de Edward se volvió hacia el seboso y repugnante individuo que acababa de hablar, antes de volver a posarse en la deliciosa mujer que tenía delante. Su pelo era marrón y brillante, sus ojos color chocolate y tenía esos pómulos salientes por los que muchas modelos habrían podido matar. El rubor de sus mejillas indicaba que estaba furiosa, muy furiosa.

—Asumo que refuta su argumentación, señorita Swan.

—Sin duda alguna —dijo ella.

—Bien, me gustaría ver algo que pruebe sus argumentos. Señor Vulturi, ¿podría mostrarme algún trabajo donde se haga patente la ineptitud de la señorita Swan?

—Bueno... lo cierto es que de sus trabajos solo conservamos los que ya han sido corregidos. Lo que no vale, se tira.

—¿Y usted, señorita Swan? ¿Tiene pruebas de las "excesivas confianzas" que se toma con usted el señor Vulturi?

—No son solo confianzas —dijo ella—. Es acoso. Y lo comete porque siendo el hijo del director sabe que no le va a suceder nada. Todas las chicas lo evitan. Y no, no tengo ningún testigo directo, si eso es lo que me está pidiendo. Metida en ese pequeño cubículo, no tengo vía de escape ni posibilidad de que nadie lo vea. El señor Vulturi busca siempre el momento en que nadie pueda observar sus acciones. Si me va a preguntar si alguien más podría testificar en su contra, le diré que probablemente no, pues todo el mundo quiere conservar su trabajo aquí.

—Esa es una afirmación algo cínica, ¿no cree?

—Más bien realista —respondió ella.

No iba a dejar que la intimidara con su arrogancia y estaba dispuesta a sacar a la luz toda la verdad. Estaba segura de que el señor director sería capaz de conseguir que al menos una docena de féminas juraran que su hijo estaba cerca de la santidad, pero eso no la detendría.

Todo aquello implicaba que sus días en Cullen Internacional estaban contados, y lo sentía, pues tenía un puesto muy bueno. Pero las cosas estaban así y no pensaba amedrentarse.

—¿Significa eso que no tiene fe en los procedimientos internos de la compañía para solventar este tipo de incidentes?

Bella alzó la vista y la hermosa mata de pelo se agitó con el movimiento. Su aguda observación hizo que se sintiera más vulnerable aún ante el problema, pero era una sensación conocida a la que estaba habituada y que no le costaba ocultar.

—Solo llevo ocho semanas en esta empresa, con lo cual no tengo información suficiente como para emitir un juicio de valor —dijo ella. Luego miró a Alec—. Pero sería infantil por mi parte pensar que se va a hacer justicia en un caso así.

—Ya —Edward Cullen se volvió hacia el otro hombre—. ¿Y usted? ¿Cree que se hará justicia?

—Tengo toda mi fe en los procedimientos de la compañía? —dijo Alec pomposamente.

¿Cómo era posible que Aro Vulturi, un hombre que contaba con toda su estima y admiración, tuviera un hijo como aquel? , pensó Edward. Se levantó irritado por el problema que se le estaba planteando.

Se arrepentía de no haberse dejado levar por su instinto tiempo atrás, cuando Aro Vulturi había sugerido la incorporación de su hijo a la compañía. Edward había considerado entonces la opción de tenerlo en París, lejos de la sombra protectora de su padre. Solo así habría podido estimar la valía real del individuo, y sus valores personales. No obstante, en ningún momento habría podido imaginarse algo así. Se volvió hacia el individuo en cuestión.

—Queda suspendido de empleo y sueldo hasta que se aclare este asunto.

—Pero...

—No hay "peros" —lo interrumpió el con sequedad—. Es la política de la empresa.

—¡Pero no puede creer a esta chica! No es más que una simple mecanógrafa mientras que yo... —se detuvo abruptamente, pero luego continuó—. Es decir, mi padre...

—El será el primero en apoyar una medida justa.

Bella estaba a punto de sonreír cuando notó que la mirada del gran hombre se volvía hacia ella.

—¿Tiene usted algo más que decir, señorita Swan? —preguntó él. Confusa y algo desconcertada, se limitó a negar con la cabeza —. Entonces, lo mejor que puede hacer es regresar a su pequeño "cubículo" y escribir un informe con todos los detalles de lo acontecido. El señor Vulturi hará lo mismo conmigo aquí —presionó el intercomunicador y Jane apareció rápidamente por la puerta, sin duda ansiosa por enterarse de lo que pasaba—. Tráiganos café, Jane. Incluya una taza para la señorita Swan, si no le importa. Se la tomará en su pequeño "cubículo".

Estaba claro que no le había gustado el comentario sobre su ridículo despacho. Lo sentía, pero no había hecho más que llamar a las cosas por su nombre.

Bella salió del despacho y cerró la puerta; luego atravesó el despacho de Jane y entró en el suyo. Se sentó ante el ordenador y sintió que el corazón le latía con fuerza. Respiró profundamente para tratar de calmarse. Miró de un lado a otro el reducido espacio. Seguía pesando que aquel no dejaba de ser un cubículo diminuto por mucho que al señor Edward Cullen no le hubiera gustado el comentario.

Jane apareció un momento después por la puerta.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —le preguntó en un susurró y añadió—: He encargado que suban café.

Bella le contó lo sucedió, siempre pendientes de la puerta del despacho del señor Vulturi, temerosas de que las sorprendieran hablando.

En cuanto terminó su relato, Jane le puso una mano en el hombro para reconfortarla.

—Es un tipo repugnante, Bella, y lleva mucho tiempo necesitando que alguien le dé su merecido. Yo nunca he tenido ningún problema con él, claro está —Jane llevaba tres décadas felizmente casada y tenía dos hijos mayores—. Pero sí sé de al menos una chica que decidió marcharse de aquí para que no siguiera molestándola. He tratado de hablar con su padre sobre todo eso en varias ocasiones, pero él hace caso omiso a mis insinuaciones. El señor y la señora Vulturi perdieron dos hijos en un accidente antes de que naciera Alec y siempre lo han considerado perfecto.

—Espero que, encima de lo que me ha sucedido, no me convierta en el hazmerreír de la compañía.

—No te preocupes, Bella.

En ese instante, entró en el despacho anexo una camarera con los cafés y Jane salió a atenderla.

Una vez sola, Bella recapacitó con calma sobre la situación y llegó a la clara conclusión de que debía empezar a buscarse otro trabajo aquella misma noche. Con aquella decisión tomada, se puso a teclear su declaración. Se concentró en lo que quería escribir durante una hora y lo revisó todo con detenimiento antes de mandarlo a imprimir. Luego lo volvió a leer. No había exagerado nada, no le hacía falta. La verdad de los hechos era suficientemente dura de por sí.

—Es muy malo lo que hay ahí escrito, ¡verdad?

Bella alzó la vista y vio al imponente Edward Cullen de pie delante de ella. Se había quitado la chaqueta de cuero y se había quedado con una sencilla camiseta que marcaba todos sus músculos.

Aunque trató de controlar su reacción, Bella se quedó momentáneamente sin respiración. Luego, se estiró y trató de recobrar la compostura.

—Júzguelo por usted mismo —le dijo con una dureza impropia de una empleada hablando al jefe supremo.

El se aproximó hasta ella y tomó el informe de sus manos. Se sentó en el borde de la mesa y se puso a leerlo allí mismo.

De pronto, a Bella le pareció que el ya pequeño espacio se hacía insufriblemente diminuto, pues la sola presencia de aquel hombre lo llenaba todo. No podía evitar oler su colonia sutil y cara, no podía dejar de apreciar, no sin claro deleite, el aspecto sensual que le daban los pantalones de cuero negro. Era, sin duda, un hombre realmente atractivo.

Bella lo oyó maldecir al llegar a la última parte de la declaración y se sorprendió. Edward alzó la vista y la miró.

—¿Cómo es que no ha dado parte de todo esto antes? No me parece usted del tipo de mujer que tenga problemas para expresar lo que piensa.

—Esperaba poder solucionar la situación ocasionando los mínimos problemas.

—Pues no lo ha conseguido.

—No es culpa mía, ¿verdad? —respondió ella con cierta rabia. Aquel hombre impertinente parecía estar acusándola—. Quería conservar mi trabajo. Supongo que eso no es un crimen.

—Claro que no, señorita Swan —afirmó él—. Sé que lleva en Cullen solo unas semanas.

—Ocho —añadió ella rápidamente—. Me va a decir que el señor Vulturi lleva aquí mucho más tiempo que yo, pero si no ha habido quejas no ha sido porque no haya dado motivos, se lo aseguro.

—No iba a decir nada de eso —alzó el informe—. ¿Me puedo quedar con esto?

Bella asintió.

—Sí, ya está terminado.

Igual que lo estaba ella. Sabía que no le quedaba mucho tiempo en aquel puesto. Podía ser que ganara aquella pequeña batalla, pero Aro Vulturi acabaría encontrando un motivo para despedirla. Además, en aquellas circunstancias, el trabajo se haría más que desagradable.

Edward Cullen se levantó.

—Le aseguro que desprecio profundamente a los hombres que tratan a las mujeres de este modo, así que puede tener la certeza de que investigaré el caso con total objetividad. La posición de Alec Vulturi no afectará al veredicto.

¿A quién quería engañar? No dudaba de su integridad, y podía creerse que cumpliría sus promesas, pero, en realidad, ese no era el problema real. Lo importante en aquel caso era que el padre de Alec dirigía aquella filial y nadie se iba a enemistar con él. La protección del gran Edward Cullen no serviría de nada una vez que se hubiera ido.

Bella no era consciente de hasta qué punto su rostro la delataba.

—No me cree, ¿verdad?

—No —respondió ella con toda sinceridad. No tenía sentido mentir—. Creo que hará usted todo lo que esté en su mano para averiguar la vedad, pero dudo de que lo consiga. Verá, a todo el mundo le cae muy bien el señor Aro Vulturi, y, por más que les desagrade su hijo, saben lo importante que es para el señor Vulturi y su esposa. Además...

Ella se detuvo.

—¿Sí?

—Usted no está aquí la mayoría del tiempo —dijo ella.

—Sí, eso es evidente... lo que significa que mis preguntas habrán de ser confidenciales y no le podré dar al señor Vulturi nombres de los implicados, Incluso evitaré darle el nombre de su hijo. El suyo sí, por supuesto.

Estupendo, iba a ser el cordero a sacrificar.

—Vaya —dijo ella, sin poder evitar el sarcasmo en su voz. Tal y como había ocurrido antes, le leyó el pensamiento.

—Usted no parece comulgar con mi modo de hacer las cosas —dijo él—. Lo cual es bastante inusual. Por desgracia, estoy siempre rodeado de gente reverencial que nunca me contradice. Los que lo hacen se pueden contar con los dedos de una mano. Reconozco que, en algún momento, podría haberme resultado satisfactorio.

—Pero no ahora, ¿verdad?

El la miró unos segundos sin responder y ella se preguntó si se habría excedido. Pero la sonrisa de él aclaró sus dudas.

—Sí, ocasionalmente, me sienta bien.

¡Vaya! Aquella respuesta había sido realmente inesperada procediendo de un hombre como aquel. No cabía duda de que estaba siendo un día extraño y en muchas cosas excepcional.

—Jane dice que su trabajo es más que aceptable —Edward cambió de tema—. Dice que es excelente.

¡Maravillosa Jane!

—¿Cuántos años tiene? —continuó él.

—Veinticinco, ¿Por qué? —preguntó ella con cierta inseguridad.

A Edward lo desconcertaba. Era una mujer segura y decidida que, de repente, se mostraba débil y frágil. No lo comprendía y, como todo lo desconcertante, lo perturbaba. Se jactaba de poder captar la personalidad de la gente a primera vista, pero con ella le resultaba difícil. Tenía que confesar que lo intrigaba.

—¿Por qué? —volvió a preguntar ella.

—¿Se ha planteado alguna vez la posibilidad de trabajar en el extranjero? ¿O tiene alguna atadura que lo impida?

Bella parpadeó sorprendida. ¿Qué tenía que ver aquello con lo sucedido? El la miraba con cierta frialdad y aquella distancia la ponía nerviosa. Debió notar su inquietud, pues su boca se curvó en una sonrisa cínica.

—¿Y bien?

—No me importaría trabajar fuera en el futuro —dijo ella con cierta precaución.

—¿Tiene ataduras familiares? ¿Compromisos amorosos?

Las dos últimas palabras dichas en acento francés adquirieron un sentido sensual y sugerente que la hicieron ruborizarse.

—Vivo sola en un piso alquilado y tengo muchos amigos, pero no tengo novio, si eso es a lo que se refiere.

El la miró fijamente.

—Tengo unos asuntos que tratar a lo largo del día, pero me gustaría hablar con usted antes de que vaya a casa esta tarde. ¿Se acordará?

—Por supuesto —respondió ella sin permitirse preguntar por qué—. ¿En el despacho del señor Vulturi?

—Sí.

Dicho aquello se marchó.


	2. Chapter 2

Gene y Betania. Muchas gracias.

CAPITULO 2

El resto del día resultó un anticlímax. Bella fue a comer con Jane, como solía hacer, pero la otra mujer se negó a hablar de lo sucedido aquella mañana. Bella tenía la sensación de que el señor Vulturi le había dado instrucciones explícitas de no hacer comentario alguno, o tal vez habría sido el gran jefe en persona.

Se pasó la tarde escribiendo a máquina un largo y aburrido informe, sin poder dejar de atender a cuanto sucedía fuera de su pequeño despacho. Oyó salir al señor Vulturi en un momento dado pero, por suerte, no pasó a verla ni le oyó hacer comentario alguno. Hubo el movimiento habitual en el despacho de Jane, pero nada extraordinario.

Bella terminó el informe, imprimió tres copias y grapó cada grupo, poniéndolas en tres carpetas. Luego se estiró en la silla y se pasó la mano por el pelo, cerrando los ojos y suspirando. Había intentado no pensar en la reunión que habría de tener con el señor Cullen. La verdad era que prefería no verlo, ni entonces, ni nunca más.

—¿Cansada?

Ella abrió los ojos sobresaltada y allí estaba él, vestido con un traje gris que debía de ser carísimo. Llevaba la chaqueta sin abrochar y dejaba ver una impoluta camisa color vainilla metida por la impecable cinturilla del pantalón. Era, sin duda, la personificación del prototípico magnate. Así vestido estaba incluso más sexy que con pantalones de cuero.

Bella se horrorizó de aquel último pensamiento, así que se incorporó rápidamente en su asiento, tratando de evitar ruborizarse.

—Son casi las cinco y media. Creo que nuestra conversación podría tener lugar durante la cena, ¿le parece? ¿Está usted libre esta noche, señorita Swan?

—¿Cómo? —¿estaba alucinando? Debía de estarlo. No podía haber dicho lo que acababa de decir.

—Cenar —repitió él con un tono condescendiente casi insultante—. Le estoy preguntando si querría acompañarme a cenar esta noche.

Bella se ruborizó aún más. ¿Se había vuelto loco?

—Tengo una propuesta laboral que hacerle —continuó él—. Pero estoy hambriento y sediento, y me parece que sería más agradable hablar con una buena copa de vino delante. Si está libre, la puedo acompañar a casa para que se cambie. Tengo una mesa reservada para las siete.

Ella lo miraba totalmente anonadada. Pero, después de recapacitar, se preguntó para quién habría hecho realmente aquella reserva. Un hombre como él seguro que no cenaba nunca solo. Sin duda, había tenido algún percance con su acompañante y ella no iba a hacer más que rellenar el hueco.

Trató, no obstante, de mantener la calma.

—No entiendo, señor Cullen. ¿Me ha dicho que tiene una propuesta laboral que hacerme?

—No me diga que no ha estado todo el día pensando en buscarse otro trabajo.

Ella se quedó boquiabierta y trató de salir airosa de aquella situación. Si confirmaba sus sospechas, se vería fuera de la compañía antes incluso de lo que ella había imaginado. Edward Cullen era el tipo de jefe que exigía total lealtad.

—¿Qué le hace pensar eso? —respondió ella.

—Buena salida, señorita Swan —dijo él en un tono grave.¡ Aquel hombre era imposible!—. Bien, le daré diez minutos para terminar lo que está haciendo y luego nos dirigiremos a su apartamento, ¿de acuerdo?

Bella pensó en todas las razones que hacían necesario un "no" a tan ridícula invitación pero, al parecer, no fueron suficientes.

—Gracias, señor Cullen. Estaré encantada de cenar con usted y oír esa propuesta que me quiere hacer.

—Excelente— él la miró fijamente antes de salir.

No habían pasado ni dos segundos de su partida cuando Jane irrumpió en el pequeño despacho.

—¡No puedo creerme lo que acabo de oír! —le susurró—. He trabajado para el señor Cullen durante años y he visto muchas mujeres tratando de cazar al gran jefe y él jamás se ha dignado a mirar a ninguna de ellas. Además, siempre mantiene lo profesional y lo personal muy separado.

—Esta cena es de trabajo —dijo Bella totalmente avergonzada—. Me ha hablado de una propuesta laboral. Supongo que ha llegado a la conclusión de que no puedo permanecer aquí después de lo sucedido esta mañana.

—¿Eso es verdad lo que te ha parecido a ti?

Bella asintió.

—Supongo que sí. De ser otra su intención, no me habría hecho la invitación de un modo tan evidente y público, ¿no crees?

Jane la miró fijamente y su instinto maternal le dictó una advertencia.

—Ten cuidado, Bella. Edward Cullen es un reconocido mujeriego que no quiere ataduras. Sus parejas suelen ser iguales que él: mujeres profesionales y sofisticadas a quienes no les interesan las responsabilidades de una casa y una familia.

—Jane, solo me va a hacer una propuesta laboral —dijo ella, algo perpleja—. Tengo la sensación de que cree lo que digo sobre Alec Vulturi. Por eso se ve obligado a darme opciones. Eso es todo.

Bella no podía dar crédito a lo que Jane sugería: ¿Edward Cullen y una mecanógrafa? Era impensable.

—Espero que tengas razón —dijo la mujer—. Pero no olvides lo que te he dicho.

—Me lo ha propuesto casi delante de ti. No habría hecho algo así de no ir completamente en serio con lo del trabajo, ¿verdad? —preguntó Bella, pero Jane se limitó a encogerse de hombros y a enarcar las cejas—. De acuerdo, te prometo que tendré mucho cuidado y te mantendré al día de todo lo que suceda. Aunque estoy segura de que te preocupas innecesariamente. No obstante, te lo agradezco.

La mujer sonrió cálidamente.

—Supongo que piensas que soy un poco quisquillosa. Pero, aunque hace pocas semanas que nos conocemos, te considero mi amiga, y el hecho de que no tengas familia creo que te hace...

—¿Vulnerable? —terminó Bella. Jane asintió—. Créeme, Jane, no soy vulnerable —dijo Bella—. Llevo cuidando de mí misma desde que era una niña porque sabía que nadie más iba a hacerlo. Además, el ir de casa de acogida en casa de acogida hasta los dieciocho años me ha dado mucha fuerza.

—¿Me estás diciendo que eres una chica dura? —su tono fue tan incrédulo, que Bella se rió.

—Al menos no soy fácil de manipular. Y te aseguro que todavía no ha habido ningún hombre que me haya empujado a hacer algo que no quería.

—Pero no conoces a Edward Cullen...

En ese instante sonó el teléfono y Jane tuvo que salir a toda prisa. Bella se quedó unos instantes pensativa.

Era cierto que la secretaria del director y ella se habían compenetrado muy bien desde principio, desde la entrevista que ella misma había llevado a cabo. Tenerla cerca le había dado seguridad y la esperanza de que, en pocos años, podría ascender, llegando a una posición razonable con un sueldo más que digno. No le daba miedo trabajar duro, muy al contrario, le gustaba, y no tener obligaciones en casa facilitaba que se pudiera quedar hasta tarde.

Sus advertencias se quedaron rondando los pensamientos de Bella mientras recogía su escritorio y apagaba el ordenador. Cerró los archivos con llave antes de cruzar el despacho de Jane, que seguía hablando por teléfono.

En ese mismo instante, apareció Edward Cullen.

—¿Ya está lista? —le preguntó él. Ella asintió. El la tomó del brazo y salieron al corredor.

Una vez en el ascensor, ella no hizo más que buscar durante todo el trayecto un tema de conversación que suavizara la tensión, pero su mente estaba en blanco. Agradeció los años de entrenamiento que le habían enseñado a ocultar sus sentimientos.

Se vio en el espejo y su reflejo le devolvió la imagen de una mujer de mediana estatura, delgada y joven, con ojos marrones y mirada fría. Aquella apariencia distante era una barrera que había levantado cuidadosamente a lo largo de los años.

—Nos espera un taxi en la puerta —dijo él al llegar abajo, y añadió—: Su apartamento esta en Battersea, ¿verdad?

—Sí —respondió ella sorprendida. ¿Cómo sabía eso? ¿Se lo habría preguntado a Jane o lo habría mirado en su ficha personal? Estaba segura de que se trataba de lo segundo.

—Nuestro restaurante, Lemaires, está en Chelsea, así que nos viene bien —dijo él.

Pero ella no estaba tan segura de eso. La idea de tener a Edward Cullen en esa pequeña habitación de alquiler a la que ella llamaba "apartamento", le resultaba tremendamente incómoda. Que la esperara abajo en el taxi aún lo era más.

Abandonaron el fresco edificio refrigerado y una ráfaga de aquel aire cálido de mayo les golpeó la cara. Ella inspiró profundamente antes de hablar.

—Si lo prefiere, puede esperarme en el restaurante mientras yo me visto, señor Cullen.

—Esa es una manera cortés de hacerme saber lo que prefiere, ¿verdad? —dijo él, y ella sintió la mano que la sujetaba demasiado fría y demasiado firme—. Le enviaré el taxi de vuelta, señorita Swan. ¿Le parece bien?

Sin responder, ella se puso a repasar mentalmente el contenido de su armario, pensando en si habría algo digno de un restaurante tan caro como Lemaires. Jamás se había atrevido a soñar con cenar en un lugar en el que los comensales de lo último de lo que se preocupaban era del precio del menú. Menos aún hacerlo sin hábese pasado varias semanas antes buscando el vestido apropiado.

—... y podremos discutirlo después.

—¿Perdone? —Bella se dio cuenta de que él había estado hablando y ella había hecho caso omiso a su conversación. Se volvió hacia él y vio que tenía el ceño fruncido.

—Siento haber interrumpido sus pensamientos —dijo él secamente—. Pero estaba sugiriendo que primero nos tomáramos un cóctel, mientras le explico cuál es mi propuesta de trabajo. Después, tendría tiempo de pensar sobre ello durante la cena, para que así pudiéramos discutirlo después.

—Bien, me parece bien —dijo ella rápidamente, tomando repentina conciencia de lo cerca que los obligaba a estar el reducido espacio del taxi. Podía sentir el calor que había empezado a emanar de su propio cuerpo y trató de controlar la sensación mirando por la ventanilla.

—Hace una noche preciosa, ¿verdad? —murmuró ella. El tardó unos segundos en responder.

—Sí, lo es. Demasiado hermosa para malgastarla en las calles de una ciudad. Es una noche perfecta para disfrutar del aroma de las flores y ver cómo el cielo limpio se va volviendo plateado; perfecta para ver la luna reflejada en un lago y oír el canto de los cisnes salvajes.

Ella lo miró realmente sorprendida y él respondió a su pregunta tácita con una sonrisa.

—Mi Château es un lugar extraordinario para pasar una noche como esta.

Bella sintió un inexplicable ataque de pánico.

—¡De verdad? —sonrió—. Es usted afortunado.

—¿Ha estado alguna vez en Francia, señorita Swan?

Ella negó con la cabeza. No había estado en ningún sitio, pero no pensaba decírselo. Seguro que estaba acostumbrado a la compañía de mujeres que hablaban de sus viajes a Mónaco, a Suiza o al Caribe como algo normal.

—Es un país muy variado —dijo él—. Yo tengo un apartamento en París, cerca de la oficina. Pero mi verdadero hogar es el Château. Es un lugar tranquilo en el que uno puede relajarse para seguir con la lucha diaria.

Era curios, pero la imagen de Edward Cullen no le encajaba con la de un lugar tranquilo.

—¿Pasa mucho tiempo allí?

—No tanto como quisiera —dijo él—. En parte por mi culpa. Me resulta muy difícil delegar.

Después de un rato de agradable charla por parte de él, quien parecía haber logrado un estado de relajación inalcanzable para Bella, llegaron ante su casa.

Por desgracia, los gatos de su vecina, la señora Hale, habían decidido tirar el cubo de la basura y esparcir su contenido por la acera. Aunque consideraba a la señora Hale como una anciana adorable y no tenía problemas en que sus tres felinos hicieran cosas así, aquel día en particular habría preferido que se hubieran abstenido.

Bella salió a toda prisa y se pudo delante de la ventanilla para esconder el desastre.

—No hace falta que mande el taxi de vuelta, señor Cullen. Puedo llamar a otro.

—No quiero oír hablar más de ese tema —dijo él y Bella notó que no la miraba a ella, sino a algo que había detrás—. Hay una anciana con un "cubreteteras" en la cabeza saludándola, señorita Swan.

Era de esperar. Bella miró hacia atrás y agitó la mano devolviéndole el saludo.

—Es la señora Hale. Es una amiga mía —dijo en tono desafiante—. Nos vemos más tarde.

—Sí, claro —dijo él en un tono distraído.

Uno de los gatos estaba regodeándose con un trozo de pescado pútrido y la mujer trataba de impedirle el paso.

El taxi partió y Bella se volvió hacia la mujer.

—Traeré un cubo con agua y algún desinfectante para limpiar todo esto.

—¿Lo harías, Bella? Eres un encanto. El señor McCarty ha vuelto a echar sus arenques a la basura. Le dije que Randall quitaría la tapa y lo volcaría, pero no me hizo caso. Ese hombre es un idiota.

—Señora Hale, ¿por qué lleva un "cubreteteras" en la cabeza? —le preguntó ella.

—¡Vaya! Así que es aquí donde estaba —dijo tocándose la cabeza—. Llevo días buscándolo. Como lavé mi gorrito de lana junto con esto, debí confundirme al ponérmelo. Me pregunto dónde estará el gorro, porque no lo he puesto en la tetera.

—No se preocupe, ya lo encontrará —dijo Bella con una gran sonrisa.

Tardó más de diez valiosos minutos en limpiar la calle, después, cerró los cubos de la basura y los aseguró con dos ladrillos que estaban allí para ese propósito, pero que nadie más que ella utilizaba.

Corrió a su cuarto, se duchó en el baño del pasillo con agua fría porque el calentador se había estropeado de nuevo y pronto se encontró delante del armario buscando algo que ponerse. Tenía algunas cosas bonitas según su punto de vista, pero no sabía si eran realmente adecuadas para un lugar como Lemaires. Lo dudaba. No obstante, se decidió por el vestido negro con aquellos zapatos de tacones de vértigo que se había comprado como premio por haber entrado en Cullen. El chal de Versace que había conseguido en una tienda benéfica completaría el atuendo.

Miró por la ventana antes de maquillarse y vio que el taxi ya estaba allí. No tenía tiempo de recogerse el pelo. Así que se contentó con ponerse un poco de rimel y carmín, y un toque de perfume en las muñecas. Unos pendientes de plata y una pulsera a juego fueron el toque final.

Se quedó mirándose en el espejo durante un minuto o dos. Nunca antes había sentido tanto miedo.

—Míralo de este modo —le dijo a su reflejo—. Tienes mucho que ganar y nada que perder escuchando lo que tiene que proponerte. Ya habías decidido que no ibas a poder quedarte en Cullen Internacional. Puede que te haga una oferta interesante.

Lo único que tendría que hacer era escuchar y sopesar los pros y los contras.

Algo más tranquila, agarró el bolso y se puso el chal sobre los hombros como si fuera a una batalla en lugar de a una cena. Así era como se sentía.

Edward la vio nada más entrar. Llevaba un rato observando la puerta. Se levantó de inmediato cuando, acompañada del camarero, llegó hasta él.

—Gracias, Emily. Quizás podrías prepararle uno de tus deliciosos cócteles de champán a la señorita Swan.

—Espero no haberle hecho esperar demasiado, señor Cullen.

—No, no se preocupe —respondió él en un tono agradable y se acomodó relajadamente en su asiento.

Bella envidiaba aquella capacidad para tomarse la situación con calma. Ella estaba tan tensa como la cuerda de un piano.

—Creo que podríamos ser un poco menos formales y tutearnos. Mi nombre es Edward, como ya sabes. El tuyo es Isabella Marie, pero prefieres que te llamen Bella.

Aquello lo confirmó que había estado mirando su ficha y, aunque se lo había imaginado, se sintió mal. Edward Cullen querría todos los detalles de su vida antes de hablar de su oferta de trabajo.

—¿Fue elección de tu madre o de tu padre?

—De ninguno de los dos —dijo ella escuetamente y decidió cambiar radicalmente de tema—. Es muy amable por su parte invitarme a cenar, señor Cullen, pero realmente no era necesario.

—Sí lo era, y me llamo Edward —dijo él mirándola intensamente y continuando con la conversación que había iniciado—. Si no fueron ni tu madre ni tu padre, ¿quién lo eligió?

—La enfermera de la maternidad en la que me abandonaron —respondió ella con sequedad. El no hizo ninguno de los comentarios que la gente solía hacer cuando les contaba su historia.

—Un comienzo duro —se limitó a decir.

—Lo fue.

—¿Encontraron a la mujer que te había traído al mundo?

Se alegró de que no llamara a Reneé Swan "tu madre". Hacía mucho que había comprendido que la vinculación biológica no hacía de alguien madre o padre.

—Sí —respondió Bella—. Mi madre ya tenía tres hijos más antes que yo, todos de padres diferentes. No quería una cuarta. Después de que la localizaran, vino a visitarme en un par de ocasiones, según me dijeron, pero nada más. Luego, cuando yo cumplí los veintiún años, tuvimos un breve encuentro. Me contó que mi padre era un hombre casado con el que había tenido una corta aventura. No me dijo su nombre y yo no se lo pregunté. Mis otros hermanos también acabaron en centros de acogida en diferentes puntos del país. Tuvo dos más después de mí.

De pronto, Edward sintió deseos de besar aquella boca que trataba de controlar el temblor del labio inferior. La intensidad del sentimiento lo desconcertó.

—Lo siento mucho, Bella.

Ella se encogió de hombros y él se dio cuenta de que aquel gesto encajaba perfectamente con la ilegible expresión de su rostro.

—Son cosas que pasa —dijo ella—. Mucha gente sufre más.

Su rostro se iluminó en el momento en que vio aparecer al camarero con los cócteles. Estaba claro que no le gustaba hablar de sí misma y, probablemente, tampoco le gustaba él. Edward sintió que el pulso se le aceleraba y no sabía si la sensación que lo acuciaba era deseo, emoción, curiosidad, o una mezcla de todo. Tomó control de la situación, levantó la copa y propuso un brindis.

—Por una cena excelente y una buena botella de vino.

Bella se rió.

—Es un brindis un tanto frívolo.

—Puede —dijo él. —Pero la frivolidad está llena de placeres nada despreciables.

—Eso también es verdad— reconoció ella. —En tal caso, brindemos por la cena y el vino.

Chocaron ligeramente sus copas y bebieron. El cóctel estaba delicioso, pero Bella podía notar cómo las burbujas se le subían directamente a la cabeza. No había comido nada desde el sándwich mediodía. Así que decidió que era hora de entrar en el tema de la noche antes de que el alcohol pudiera reducir sus reflejos.

—Según me has dicho, ibas a hacerme una propuesta de trabajo.

—Luego —dijo él —Ahora necesitas relajarte un poco.

Ella discrepaba radicalmente. No consideraba que necesitara relajarse, sin más bien lo contrario: mantener las defensas bien altas. Empezaba a pensar que Jane tenía razón y que o debería haber aceptado la invitación.

—También me gustaría que dejaras de mirarme como si tú fueras Caperucita Roja y yo el Lobo Feroz— añadió Edward suavemente y ella sintió un escalofrío—. Me gustaría que me hablaras de la señora Hale, la que hemos visto al llegar a tu apartamento. ¿Son todos tus vecinos tan pintorescos?

—Lo primero, me gustaría aclarar que no tengo un apartamento. Realmente es solo una habitación —confesó Bella después de un fortalecedor sorbo de champán. —En cuanto a la señora Hale, es una anciana maravillosa y excéntrica.

Se quitó lentamente le chal y notó que él seguía el movimiento con los ojos, hasta posarse en sus hombros blancos y deslizarse por su escote en busca de sus senos. Levantó la vista sin tratar de fingir que no había estado mirando.

—Estás muy guapa, Bella.

Quizás fura el acento francés, o el romanticismo del entorno y la situación, o, simplemente, su necesidad de ocultar lo alterada que se sentía, lo que le hizo soltar una ligera carcajada. Pero, en cualquier caso, a él pareció no gustarle.

—¿Te hago gracia? —preguntó en tono gélido.

—No, claro que no.

—Pues algo te ha provocado risa.

Ella lo miró fijamente y sintió la necesidad de rebelarse contra su autoritarismo.

— Es todo esto —dijo ella señalando el entorno—. Me resulta irreal. No obstante, es muy agradable...

—Vaya, gracias —dijo él en tono sarcástico.

—Lo digo de verdad. Es un lugar perfecto para una invitación —sus comentarios no parecían sino estar empeorando las cosas.

Aquel hombre había hecho el esfuerzo de llevarla a aquel restaurante en el que todo era estupendo y maravilloso. Debía estar agradecida. Sin embargo, todo el mundo parecía tomarse aquello demasiado en serio. Bella llevaba toda su vida aprendiendo a no tomarse demasiado en serio nada, ni a nadie...

—Así que no estás acostumbrada a que te saquen a cenar, a que te malcríen, a pesar de ser tan hermosa —dijo él, en una libre interpretación del comentario de ella. —¿Qué problema tienen los hombres?

Bella lo miró anonadada, sin dar crédito a lo que pensaba estaba sucediendo. ¿Edward Cullen estaba flirteando con ella? Edward Cullen. Nada en su vida la había preparado para enfrentarse a una situación así. Una de sus reglas había sido mantenerse alejada de los hombres, evitar su proximidad, que la tocaran. Por eso la actitud de Alec Vulturi le había resultado tan desagradable, pero también tan fácil de identificar y combatir.

Edward Cullen era infinitamente más peligroso y ambiguo. Ella agarró la copa y se bebió el resto.

—No tienen ningún problema, que yo sepa —respondió ella.

—Pero tú no tienes novio, ni pareja.

—Muchas mujeres no lo tienen.

Edward notó por su mirada que había tocado una fibra sensible y siguió con el tema.

—No todas poseen esos ojos maravillosos y ese pelo precioso. ¿Cuándo tuviste tu última aventura amorosa, Bella?

Ella se removió en su asiento con patente inquietud. Edward esperó con calma su respuesta, pero en ese momento apareció el camarero con los menús. Edward le pidió dos cócteles más y Bella quiso protestar, pero no lo hizo. El abrió el menú y le aconsejó sobre lo que debían pedir.

—El pollo con judías y pimientos es un buen comienzo y complementa con el salmón al mango perfectamente. Confía en mí.

¿Confiar en él? Harto difícil.

—Eso suena bien.

—De acuerdo —dijo él, dándole la orden al camarero que ya regresaba con los cócteles. Una vez solos, continuó—. Y bien,¿qué me dices de tu último novio? ¿Fue el amor de tu vida o solo otro joven esperanzado?

La pregunta la golpeó como un martillo. Se hizo un silencio denso.

—No he tenido demasiado tiempo para novios.

El notó que el pulso se le aceleraba. ¿Qué quería decir?

—¿No?

—No.

—¿Por qué no?

Bella se dio cuenta de que no iba a dejarla escapar hasta que no le contara todo. Deseó en ese instante salir huyendo de allí, volver a su casa. Pero no podía hacerlo. Edward Cullen se estaba comportado como un caballero, no estaba haciendo nada que no pudiera considerarse normal.

Bella notó que las mejillas se le encendían al empezar con su historia.

—Estuve en el colegio hasta los dieciocho años. Al terminar, conseguí un trabajo y me busqué un lugar para vivir. Trabajé durante dos años hasta poder reunir dinero suficiente para ir a la universidad sin necesidad de tener que pagar créditos bancarios. Siempre he trabajado muchas horas y he tenido poco tiempo para salir.

—¿Por qué te marchaste de casa al terminar el colegio?

—¡No tenía casa! —dijo ella bruscamente. Se detuvo un segundo para poder controlar su temperamento y continuó—. Lo que quiero decir es que era un hogar adoptivo y no me llevaba demasiado bien con la familia. Lo mejor para todos era que yo me marchara y así lo hice. Además, era demasiado mayor para continuar allí. Terminé mis estudios a los veintitrés años y conseguí otro trabajo. Decidí entonces mejorar profesionalmente y deje de lado mi vida amorosa.

Por algún motivo él no la creía.

—Parece muy razonable —le dijo él—. Pero seguro que en la universidad te lo pasaste muy bien.

Ella hizo caso omiso del doble sentido de la pregunta.

—Sí, me lo pasé muy bien.

Edward quería sonsacarle algo más.

—Todo el mundo se divierte en esa época de la vida —señaló él—. Las hormonas están disparadas y se junta un montón de gente libre por primera vez en su vida. Da lugar a buenas historias para escribir en un diario. ¿Tú escribes un diario?

El se cuidó mucho de que su voz no reflejara la intensa curiosidad que sentía.

—Yo prefiero leer a escribir.

—Vaya, una actividad un tanto solitaria. No permite que nadie más entre en el juego.

En ese instante apareció el camarero con los primeros platos y Edward aprovechó para quitarse la chaqueta. Señaló su corbata.

—¿Te importa que me la quite? Siempre me produce ahogo.

—No hay problema —dijo ella, sin poder evitar una extrema conciencia de su torso amplio bajo la camisa.

Decidió centrarse en su comida y olvidarse de lo que la rodeaba, así que tomó el primer bocado de pollo y ya no pudo parar a pesar de los nervios. La comida estaba deliciosa y el vino que la acompañaba también.

Edward, por su parte, bajó la guardia y dejó de atacar; mantuvieron una agradable y divertida conversación que relajó la atmósfera.

Después del segundo plato, el camarero llevó la carta de postres.

—La tarrina de chocolate con caramelo caliente suena deliciosa —dijo Bella—, pero las naranjas y fresas con licor y nata también.

—Pues pediremos uno de cada para compartir.

Extrañamente, la sugerencia le provocó un vuelco en el estómago. Compartir un postre le parecía una acción extremadamente íntima.

—Puedo decidirme por uno de los dos —dijo ella rápidamente.

—No hace falta —dijo él como si no hubiera reparado en su mirada de pánico.

En ese instante se dio cuenta de que durante la última hora Edward había logrado bajar sus defensas, creándole una sensación de falsa seguridad. Pero, en realidad, aún no sabía cuál era el objetivo de aquella velada, ni en qué consistía la propuesta de trabajo que quería hacerle. Tenía que recobrar la calma, ponerse en su sitio y dar paso a ese tema.

Sin embargo, en el instante mismo en que ella se disponía a hablar, él se adelantó.

—Y bien, Bella, entrando en el tema que nos ha traído aquí esta noche —su actitud cambió radicalmente—. Según he leído en tu currículum vital eres especialista en textiles. ¿Qué estás haciendo en un puesto tan diferente al que te corresponde?

—No había vacantes acordes a mi especialidad y, como también tengo un título en el área de empresa, pensé que sería interesante trabajar para una empresa como Cullen Internacional...

—Yo tengo una vacante para un técnico textil responsable de diseño y creo que el entusiasmo es más importante que la experiencia —la cortó Edward con cierta impaciencia—. Trabajarías mano a mano con mis diseñadores y el resto del equipo creando productos de alta calidad para venderlos en distintas partes del mundo. Cullen Internacional es una empresa eficiente y competitiva, pero necesita más flexibilidad y capacidad de innovación. ¿Entiendes a lo que me refiero?

Ella asintió.

—Te ofrecería un contrato de tres meses para ver si encajas en mi equipo. La mayor parte de mis trabajadores son gente muy cualificada a los que aprecio, y necesito que haya armonía en los grupos. La remuneración va de acuerdo con el puesto —Edward nombró una cantidad equivalente a cuatro veces su sueldo en aquel momento—. Eso implica que es un trabajo de mucha entrega. Nadie esperará de ti que seas perfecta, pero sí que te comprometas cien por cien con la compañía.

Bella no daba crédito a lo que estaba oyendo. Aquella era la oportunidad de su vida. Podría haber trabajado durante años sin haber recibido una oferta como aquella.

—¿Qué me dices? ¿Estás interesada? —preguntó él—. ¿Qué piensas?

—Solo en cuándo puedo empezar.

—En cuanto todos los papeles y el pasaporte estén arreglados.

Bella lo miró desconcertada.

—Pensé que habías entendido que, para dicho puesto, tendrás que trabajar en París.

No, no lo había entendido.


	3. Chapter 3

Aupa mis valientes! Milhoja, Gene y Cullen Vigo. Y a todas las tímidas también Aupa!

CAPITULO 3

Bella se despertó a la mañana siguiente con el sonido de la lluvia y la sensación de que había estado dando vueltas toda la noche sin llegar a conciliar un sueño profundo. El cielo gris y la humedad daban a las calles un aspecto radicalmente opuesto al del cálido y soleado día anterior. Reflejaban el cambio que una vida puede dar en tan solo veinticuatro horas. El día anterior estaba contenta, tenía la seguridad de un buen trabajo con posibilidades de ascender, y un pequeño lugar al que llamar casa. De acuerdo, podía ser que su habitación no fuera el lugar perfecto, pero era suficiente para ella.

Bella se visitó y salió a toda prisa. Una vez en el metro, siguió dándole vueltas a su vida. Estaba confusa. Por un lado, tenía que afrontar un nuevo cambio de trabajo cuando, finalmente, había logrado estabilidad e independencia. Por otro, asumir un traslado a París, donde trabajaría bajo las órdenes directas de Edward Cullen.

Tenía que admitir que su propuesta había sido inesperada y más que generosa. Le había prometido dar excelentes referencias de ella si decidía no aceptar el traslado y buscar otra cosa. También le había asegurado que no había motivos para que dejara su trabajo en Cullen.

El tren se detuvo en una estación y todo el mundo tuvo que apretarse más para hacer sitio a los demás pasajeros. Odiaba el metro en hora punta, detestaba sentir la presión de otros cuerpos contra el suyo.

Bella volvió a pensar en su dilema. Edward le había prometido que, durante el periodo de prueba de tres meses, se comprometía a seguir pagando su habitación sin que hubiera detrimento alguno en su sueldo.

Era absurdo tener dudas ante semejante oferta, lo sabía. El único problema era que Edward estaría allí.

El tren se detuvo una vez más y Bella se bajó. Los dos minutos que tardaba desde la boca del metro hasta la oficina fueron suficientes para que el estómago se le encogiera.

No tenía motivos para sufrir aquellos nervios, pero la sola idea de estar cerca de Edward Cullen le provocaba un cosquilleo en el estómago. Sabía que su estado no tenía razón de ser. Ella no era más que una empleada y, después de los que le había sucedido con Alec, estaba claro que Edward no se acercaría a ella.

No obstante, le era inevitable reconocer que era un hombre sensual, dinámico y tremendamente peligros, al que debía evitar a toda costa.

Llegó hasta la puerta de Cullen Internacional y se detuvo unos instantes bajo la lluvia. No quería volver a verlo otra vez. Pero, entonces, ¿por qué sentía aquellos escalofríos?

Una vez dentro del edificio, se dirigió directamente al ascensor. Entró en la cabina y se miró al espejo. Algo en sus ojos le resultó alarmante.

No. La respuesta al trabajo de París debía ser "no". Edward Cullen era un hombre demasiado sexual, demasiado poderoso y peligroso.

Las puertas se abrieron y salió como una bala, yendo a parar violentamente en brazos del mismísimo Edward Cullen. El archivador que llevaba él en las manos cayó al suelo, y todas las hojas se desperdigaron. Bella notó que unos brazos fuertes la tenían bien sujeta y miró con desconcierto a aquel hombre que olía suavemente a una colonia deliciosamente cara.

—Buenos días —dijo él, claramente divertido por la situación. Ella se ruborizó.

—Lo siento, señor Cullen —respondió desconcertada.

—Pensé que habíamos quedado anoche en que nos íbamos a tutear.

—Pero estamos en la oficina... —dijo Bella dudosa.

—Exactamente. Razón de más para que se haga lo que yo disponga.

El sonrió y ella sintió un ataque de pánico y se apartó rápidamente.

—No creo que sea adecuado. La gente se puede hacer una idea equivocada.

—¿Por qué? —se arrodilló para recoger los papeles del suelo—. Además, me importa bien poco lo que piensen los demás. Soy el jefe, ¿no? Puedo hacer lo que me venga en gana.

El modo en que lo dijo resultó infantil, pero curiosamente fascinante. Ella lo miró fijamente unos segundos.

—No es eso lo que importa.

—Pues yo creo que eso es, precisamente, lo único que importa —levantó su imponente cuerpo de nuevo—. No permito que nadie me diga lo que tengo que hacer. Nunca lo he permitido. Mi padre solía decir cuando yo era pequeño que con mi carácter antes de los veintidós años o bien estaría en la cárcel o ya habría ganado mi primer millón. Por suerte, ocurrió lo segundo —dijo con una gran sonrisa.

—Estoy segura de que eso fue un gran alivio para él —dijo ella.

—Lo fue.

Ella sonrió.

—Iré a decirle a Jane que ya he llegado.

—Muy bien —respondió él, mirándola directamente a los ojos durante unos segundos. Luego, asintió y ella se marchó por el pasillo, sin poder dejar de pensar en él.

Nada más entrar en el despacho de Jane, la mujer la asaltó con preguntas.

—¿Qué tal anoche? ¿Fue todo bien?

—Déjame que me quite la chaqueta —le dijo Bella riéndose ligeramente por la urgencia en la voz de la mujer. Era extraño verla así.

—El señor Cullen ha dejado unos papeles aquí. Me ha dicho que estaban relacionados con lo que estuvisteis hablando anoche.

Bella atravesó la habitación y se aproximó a ella.

—Me ha ofrecido un trabajo con su equipo en Francia —le dijo Bella mientras dejaba la chaqueta en el respaldo de una silla—. Le dije que pensaría sobre ello. Tiene una vacante para un técnico textil. La verdad es que siempre soñé con un puesto así, pero...

—¿Hay un pero? Bella, ¿te has vuelto loca? —dijo la mujer horrorizada—. Acepta ese trabajo sin dudarlo antes de que cambie de opinión. Mucha gente vendería su alma por una oportunidad como esa.

Bella la miró confusa.

—Pero tú misma fuiste la que me advirtió que tuviera cuidado.

—Eso fue antes de saber que lo que quería era ofrecerte realmente un puesto de trabajo. Edward Cullen nunca mezcla el placer con los negocios.

Supuestamente, aquella noticia debería haberle resultado un alivio, pero, por algún motivo, le provocó una profunda decepción.

En aquel instante, sonó el intercomunicador de Jane y la mujer hizo una mueca de desagrado.

—El señor Vulturi está de muy mal humor, así que será mejor que te apartes de su vista hasta que se marche a las doce. Esta tarde no va a estar aquí, y nos podremos relajar.

Bella se metió en su cubículo y se sentó ante el escritorio. Dejó escapara un gran suspiro y se quedó allí durante unos minutos, mirando el gran sobre que había encima del escritorio con su nombre escrito.

Podía mirar su contenido, eso no la obligaría a nada.

Quince minutos más tarde, había decidido que el trabajo sonaba demasiado interesante para perderlo, el salario era demasiado tentador para despreciarlo y el destino resultaba demasiado sugerente como para no intentarlo. Tendría tres meses de prueba y nada que perder. Además, según afirmaba Jane, él no estaba interesado en ella, lo que facilitaba las cosas.

Edward le había dicho la noche anterior que se marcharía por la tarde. Así que, cuando apareció por su despacho con su equipo de cuero negro y dispuesto a partir a las once de la mañana, Bella no pudo ocultar su sorpresa.

—Cambio de planes —respondió a la tácita pregunta—. Tengo que marcharme antes.

—Ya... —dijo Bella sin poder evitar ruborizarse—. He mirado los papeles que me ha dejado esta mañana y estaría encantada de aceptar su propuesta, señor Cullen.

—Estupendo —dijo él, mirándola con aquellos sugerentes ojos de color ámbar—. Pero en París todos nos tuteamos. Siendo así, ¿te parece más seguro ahora llamarme "Edward"?

Bella sintió que Edward Cullen acababa de ponerla en su sitio de un modo muy sutil.

—No sé a qué se refiere.

—¿No? —preguntó él incrédulo y siguió en un tono jocoso—. Pues yo creo que lo sabes perfectamente. Te gusta la idea del trabajo, pero no tener que hacerlo tan cerca de mí. ¿O es de cualquier hombre? No, definitivamente soy yo.

—Eso es ridículo.

—Quizás —dijo él, instándola a alzar el rostro con un dedo bajo su barbilla y mirándola fijamente—. Da lo mismo. Yo necesito un técnico en textiles y tú encajas a la perfección en el puesto. Hablaré con mi secretaria, Alice, para que lo organice todo. Por favor, quiero que te centres en estar lista para partir dentro de dos semanas. Alice te llamará mañana.

—Pero, ¿dónde voy a vivir en París?

—Alice te buscará alojamiento.

—De acuerdo, pues hasta pronto. Que tengas un buen viaje.

—Lo tendré. El sol está saliendo.

Vaya, tenía bajo control incluso la meteorología. Bella no se dio cuenta de que sus pensamientos se habían reflejado en su gesto hasta que él soltó una carcajada.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Nada. Nada en absoluto —dijo él suavemente y cambió de tema—. En estas semanas no volveré a Londres, pero si quieres hablar conmigo para algo, no tienes más que llamar a mi oficina. Si necesitas hacerlo fuera de horas de trabajo, encontrarás el número de mi casa en esta tarjeta. El de arriba es mi apartamento, aunque solo estoy allí para dormir. El otro de mi Chateau. La señora Cope, mi ama de llaves, responderá el teléfono. ¿Está todo claro?

¿Claro? No había nada claro en lo referente a él. Bella sonrió fríamente.

—No creo que tenga que molestarlo... molestarte, Edward.

—Estoy seguro de ello. Tú te asegurarás de que así sea —dijo en un tono sarcástico. Luego se encaminó hacia la puerta. Pero antes de salir se volvió hacia ella—. Has tomado la decisión adecuada. Está muy bien que sueltes amarras y abandones el puerto de una vez. En París, vas a descubrir quién es Bella Swan de verdad.

Edward se quedó observándola unos segundos. ¿Era ella consciente de su belleza? Sospechaba que no, y eso era algo poco habitual, al menos entre las mujeres con las que él salía. Quizás todas las que había conocido hasta entonces habían sido del tipo más inadecuado para él. No le gustó aquel pensamiento, le resultó incómodo. Tampoco le gustaba haberse pasado toda la noche en vela por causa de Bella Swan. Jamás había experimentado nada semejante.

Edward decidió partir y dejar a un lado aquellos absurdos pensamientos.

—Me voy —dijo con un ligero asentimiento de cabeza y salió.

Bella oyó la puerta de Jane abrirse y luego cerrarse.

Se hizo un profundo silencio. Se sentó un segundo y se quedó mirando al espacio vacío que antes había ocupado él. Poco después, se levantó y se encaminó hacia la ventana. Allí abajo, ante las puertas de Cullen Internacional, estaba él, sentado en su colosal Harley Mikeson. Arrancó y aceleró, alejándose poco después como una bala, con todo su masculino y enorme cuerpo inclinado hacia delante. Vio al hombre y a la máquina fundirse en el horizonte hasta desaparecer y sintió un escalofrío. Definitivamente, había cometido una locura aceptando aquel trabajo.

La había acusado de querer el puesto que tan generosamente le había ofrecido, pero de no querer estar junto a él, y tenía razón. Tenía miedo de aquel hombre. Era demasiado varonil, demasiado vigoroso y fuerte. Le provocaba pánico y no entendía por qué.

Cerró los ojos y le vino a la memoria una imagen de cuando tenía ocho años.

Acababa de abandonar la casa de Ángela y Ben Cheney, unos adorables padres adoptivos con los que había vivido desde muy pequeña. A Ben le habían diagnosticado cáncer de huesos y, a raíz de eso, Ángela había sufrido un ataque. Bella había sido trasladada a la casa de Mike y Jessica Newton, un lugar lujoso, con seis habitaciones y cuatro cuartos de baño, con piscina y un enorme jardín. Ella tenía su propia habitación y un armario lleno de ropa preciosa, podía montar a caballo... ¿A qué niño no le gustaría aquello? Pero había algo que la intranquilizaba en el rico, guapo y carismático Mike.

Al principio no entendía de qué se trataba, pero sí sabía que no le gustaban sus besos, ni el modo en que se la ponía sobre las rodillas y la llamaba "mi princesa". Una noche, seis meses después de llegar allí, él apareció en su dormitorio dispuesto a tocarla de un modo nada paternal. Ella se había resistido primero a sus súplicas y luego a sus amenazas, venciendo finalmente. Furioso, él la había encerrado en su dormitorio y le había contado a Jessica que se había portado mal. A la mañana siguiente, Bella había tratado de contarle a Jessica lo sucedido, pero esta la había acusado de mentirosa. A partir de ahí, Mike había hecho uso de su poder. Había conseguido que los otros dos niños que tenían adoptados la acusaran ante los trabajadores sociales de pegarles, romperles los juguetes y destrozar sus deberes. Mike la culpó de pequeños robos en tiendas y de rebeldía. Tal fue la presión que puso sobre ella, que Bella tuvo que retirar sus acusaciones.

Tras aquella nefasta experiencia, no volvió a ser la misma; se volvió arisca y desconfiada. Todo aquello la dejó con un pánico incontrolable hacia cualquier hombre que tratara de ser amigable con ella, especialmente si gozaba de cierto poder. Años de cambios, de traslados de un lugar a otro y de soledad habían marcado su vida.

Si miraba hacia atrás, se podía dar cuenta de que muchos de los hombres que se habían cruzado en su vida no habían querido nada más que ayudarla. Pero sus experiencias pasadas la habían dejado dentro de ella un temor constante y una desconfianza casi inevitable.

No obstante, había logrado crearse una vida, incluso tenía amigos. Aunque la mayoría eran mujeres. Con la sana excepción del señor McCarty, su anciano vecino de setenta y cinco años, que profesaba un amor no correspondido a la señor Hale, y de Harry Clearwater, un profesor de universidad

Harry la había encontrado un día llorando desesperadamente en una esquina y diciendo que se querría morir.

Se la había llevado a su apartamento donde Sue, su esposa, una enfermera temporalmente apartada de la vida laboral, la había atendido y cuidado con mucho cariño. Aquella había sido su primera experiencia de verdadera amistad por parte del sexo masculino.

Harry y Sue le habían dado fuerzas para superar su pasado y seguir adelante, para darse cuenta de que no era una víctima a menos que se considerara como tal. Después de aquello, se había recuperado y había terminado sus estudios. Su amistad seguía vigente y hacía poco que los había visto en el bautizo de su hija, Leah, de quien Bella era madrina.

Se preguntó por qué estaba pensando en todo aquello. Sabía que Mike había muerto años atrás.

Bree, otra de las hijas adoptivas de los Newton le había escrito dándole parte de su fallecimiento y de sus hazañas posteriores a la partida de Bella. Al parecer, se había propasado con algunas niñas del centro de jóvenes en el que prestaba ayuda. Mientras estaba siendo investigado por la policía, Bree se había atrevido a sacar a la luz que ella misma había sido víctima de abusos. Después de las muchas acusaciones que pesaban sobre él, había sido tomada en serio la palabra de la muchacha. Dos días después, Mike fue encontrado muerto por una sobredosis de barbitúricos.

Ya no podría dañar a nadie más, ni ejercer su incontrolable poder sobre los más débiles. Eso la hacía libre y autónoma. Se miró las manos. Estaba temblando. Podía cuidar de sí misma y jamás le daría el control sobre su vida a nadie.

En cuanto a Edward Cullen, ya sabía perfectamente que la atemorizaba de él. Era el tipo de hombre que ella aborrecía: guapo, rico, poderoso, intimidatorio, alguien que no tenía que rendir cuentas a nadie, influyente y autoritario. A ella no la intimidaba.

Por supuesto, daría cuanto pudiera de sí en su trabajo. Pero si pensaba que también había comprado su alma, se equivocaba. Si lo de París no funcionaba, la solución sería muy fácil. Se buscaría otro trabajo, agarraría sus cosas y se marcharía de allí, sin más.

No había un problema real.


	4. Chapter 4

MILHOJA, CULLEN VIGO Y YASMIN CULLEN - GRACIAS!

CAPITULO 4

El corto cuelo en avión fue agradable y cómodo. Claro que no podía ser menos, viajando con un billete de primera que Alice le había enviado.

La había ido a recoger un taxi, cortesía de la empresa, como el jovial conductor le había indicado al llegar al aeropuerto. Sin duda, Edward Cullen pensaba en todo.

Según le había indicado Alice, una vez en París, un coche la llevaría al apartamento que había alquilado para ella. Después de dejar sus maletas y refrescarse un poco, debía encaminarse a las oficinas de Cullen Internacional, donde Edward le presentaría al resto del equipo.

Al fin, estaba allí, después de dos semanas de dudas y emociones contradictorias.

Miró las tres maletas que llevaba y decidió que, definitivamente, había hecho bien en marcharse. El señor Vulturi de había negado radicalmente a creer las acusaciones que pesaban sobre su hijo y Alec se había buscado un caro abogado. No obstante, Jane le había contado que Edward había informado a Aro Vulturi que algunas mujeres estaban dispuestas a testificar en su contra.

—El señor Vulturi ha decidido cambiar a su hijo de empresa para que el asunto quede enterrado. Por primera vez, Alec no estará arropado por su padre y tendrá que trabajar para ganarse el sueldo. Le vendrá bien.

A Bella le daba exactamente igual cómo le fuera. El episodio le había dejado un sabor amargo y estaba dispuesta no volver a pensar en ello. De momento, el presente era lo único que le importaba. Estaba un poco nerviosa por no saber ni una palabra de francés y estar a punto de encontrarse con un equipo de profesionales que llevaban años trabajando juntos. Ni siquiera sabía si estaba capacitada para el puesto al que había accedido. Además de todo eso, estaba Edward Cullen, el mayor obstáculo de todos.

De pronto, como si sus pensamientos lo hubieran conjurado, apareció ante ella, alto y poderoso, con aquella energía desbordante que era parte inseparable de su persona.

—Buenos días —le dijo él con una sonrisa en los ojos—. ¿Has tenido un buen viaje?

Ella asintió, horrorizada de ver hasta qué punto le afectaba su presencia.

—Bien, muy bien... —respondió confusa—. ¿No iba a venir a recogerme un coche con un conductor?

—Yo tengo un coche y sé conducir —dijo él. En ese momento, apareció un mozo que agarró sus maletas—. Vayámonos de aquí. Los aeropuertos no son el sitio ideal para mantener una conversación.

El la agarró del brazo y un millón de pensamientos turbadores comenzaron a bombardear la mente de Bella.

Recorrieron el terminal hasta la salida, donde se encontró ante un lujoso Jaguar. Edward le dio una propina al mozo, que se la agradeció efusivamente, y pronto se vio sentada en el asiento del copiloto. El entró en el coche momentos después y ella sintió que todo su cuerpo reaccionaba de nuevo. Por suerte, pronto arrancó y dejaron las instalaciones del aeropuerto.

—Es un hermoso día para llegar a París, la ciudad del amor.

—Una ciudad no son más que edificios —dijo Bella

—¡Cielo santo, ese comentario es un auténtico insulto para un francés! —dijo él con sorna—. París tiene una magia especial que fascina a todo el que la visita. Se construyó con pasión y se nota. Hay un proverbio francés que dice: para ser parisino no hace falta haber nacido aquí, solo renacer. Pero para poder entenderlo hace falta pasear por sus calles. Están llenas de vida. Bella lo miró sin sabe si hablaba en serio o no.

—Pero, si eso es lo que piensas de París, ¿por qué te has ido a vivir a un chateau a kilómetros de distancia de la ciudad?

—No está realmente lejos. Además, tengo mi apartamento aquí y mi familia vive en el barrio latino.

—¿Naciste allí?

—No exactamente. Nací a unos kilómetros de donde mis padres viven ahora. Pero en París unos kilómetros pueden suponer un cambio radical del mundo. Cuando tuve dinero, quise comprarles un chateau como el mío, pero se negaron. Les gusta estar cerca de la gente a la que conocen. A mi padre le encanta ir al parque a jugar a la petanca por las tardes. Pero sí me permitieron que les comprara una pequeña casa en una zona tranquila, con un jardín que mi madre cuida con esmero. Ahora están muy contentos.

Era patente que amaba a su familia. Bella no comprendía por qué eso le provocaba un montón de emociones confusas, así que cambió de tema.

—Si no quieres, no tienes que levarme al apartamento. Podemos ir directamente a la oficina. Me gustaría empezar a trabajar inmediatamente.

—No me parece recomendable. Seguiremos el plan previsto, y luego iremos a comer.

—¿Comeremos con todos los del equipo? —preguntó ella.

—No —respondió él y, antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, señaló algo—. Mira, un circo gitano.

Pasaron muy deprisa, pero Bella tuvo tiempo de ver a dos personas vestidas con colores brillantes y a una cabra.

—Son especialistas en desaparecer cuando llega la policía. Incluso la cabra.

Bella no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Me alegra verte sonreír. Lo haces muy pocas veces.

Ella lo miró sorprendida.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? Apenas me conoces.

—Algo que se irá rectificando en los próximos días.

Ella asintió algo desconcertada.

—Por supuesto. Estoy ansiosa por conocer a todo el mundo.

El no respondió inmediatamente, inexplicablemente molesto por lo que ella acababa de decir. Se creó un silencio un incómodo, que finalmente rompió ella.

—¿Dónde está mi apartamento?

—A diez minutos de la oficina —respondió él—. Y el restaurante L`Ètoile en la manzana contigua. Así que podrás irte a trabajar nada más comer, mi entusiasta trabajadora

El tono irónico de sus palabras la ofendió. Si estaba allí para trabajar, no entendía por que tenía que ser tan crítico con sus ansias por empezar. Frunció el ceño y decidió no decir nada más hasta que llegaran a su destino.

Durante todo el trayecto se sintió tensa, como temerosa de aquella situación, de estar en un espacio reducido con Edward Cullen. En un momento dado, su estado anímico se hizo patente y evidente para Edward.

—Por favor, Bella, ¿te quieres relajar? —le dijo Edward al cabo de un rato.

—¿Perdona?

—Estás muy tensa. ¿Qué demonios piensas que te voy a hacer en mitad de una calle abarrotada de coches en pleno día?

Ella lo miró atónita y respondió con más desparpajo del que correspondía a una empleada.

—No sé de qué estás hablando —dijo ella e, inmediatamente, se ruborizó.

—Sospechas de todo lo que hago y todo lo que digo, como si esperaras que te fuera a atacar de un momento a otro.

—¡Eso no es cierto!

—Estás muy nerviosa.

—Claro que lo estoy. Cualquiera lo estaría.

—Acabo de llegar a un país extraño en el que tengo que conocer a un montón de gente y trabajar en un lugar que me es ajeno.

"Eso sin contar con que mi jefe, en persona, ha venido a buscarme, y resulta ser el hombre más sexy y carismático que conozco", pensó también. Hubo un breve silencio durante el cual él pareció digerir la información que acababa de recibir.

—Eso lo entiendo. Pero es patente que eres un espíritu totalmente indomable.

—Soy un ser humano, nada más —lo miró fijamente—. ¿O solo empleas a héroes que jamás sienten miedo?

Por un momento pensó que había ido demasiado lejos. Al fin y al cabo, era su jefe y el tono empleado no había sido el adecuado. Cuando finalmente él respondió, se sintió aliviada.

—No, no me gustan los héroes —dijo él, con una mirad atan devastadora que la dejó sin respiración.

El volvió los ojos al frente, pero ella se quedó con el corazón acelerado. ¿Siempre miraría a sus mujeres de aquel modo antes de hacerles el amor? Porque, en tal caso, no le extrañaba que cayeran todas rendidas en sus brazos.

Edward detuvo el coche delante de un elegante bloque de apartamentos. Se bajó del coche y le abrió la puerta. Bella y él se encaminaron a la entrada, donde el conserje se acercó a saludar a Edward. Era claro que lo conocía, pero como la conversación tuvo lugar en francés, ella fue incapaz de entender de qué hablaban.

—Esta es mademoiselle Swan, Riley —dijo Edward, señalándola a ella—. Riley habla muy bien inglés y estará encantado de ayudarte en lo que sea necesario.

—Encantada —dijo ella con una sonrisa y le tendió la mano. El respondió con otra sonrisa.

—El placer es mío, mademoiselle. Estoy encantado de conocer a una amiga de monsieur Cullen. Espero que sea muy feliz aquí.

—Gracias.

Subieron en ascensor hasta el tercer piso. Edward se había negado a recibir ayuda de Riley para llevar las maletas. Recorrieron el enmoquetado corredor hasta detenerse ante una puerta. El sacó unas llaves del bolsillo y se las entregó.

—Aquí tienes. Con esto, podrás acceder a tu nuevo apartamento.

La puerta dio paso a un pequeño recibidor, que conducía al salón más acogedor en el que jamás había estado. No era muy grande, pero estaba deliciosamente decorado en todos verdes claros y amarillos. Había dos enormes ventanales. No había puerta para dividir el salón del comedor y la cocina, pero la hermosa disposición de todos los elementos hacía de aquel un lugar único. Una puerta de cristal daba paso a un balcón con dos sillas y una mesa. Desde allí se veía medio París. Otra puerta llevaba al dormitorio, dentro del cual se encontraba el baño.

—¿Y bien? —le dijo Edward—. ¿Te gusta?

—¿Cómo no me iba a gustar? —dijo Bella—. Jamás me habría esperado algo así. Esto debe de costarle a tu empresa una fortuna.

El bajó la cabeza y pensó su respuesta. Era cierto que había querido que aceptara el puesto, de ahí su empeño en darle lo mejor. También sabía que no conocía a nadie en París, y aquel era el lugar más adecuado para que estuviera segura. La cuestión era cómo iba a decirle que él vivía en el ático de aquel mismo bloque de apartamentos. Alzó la vista y la sorprendió mirándolo fijamente. Ella hizo un grave esfuerzo para no bajar los ojos.

—¿Una fortuna? Todo es relativo. Un lugar aparentemente barato puede conllevar un montón de problemas y resultar, por consiguiente, inmensamente caro. Por ejemplo, el sistema de seguridad aquí es excelente. Todo el mundo tiene la llave del portal, pero Riley vigila las entradas y salidas, de modo que no puede acceder nadie sin su consentimiento. Normalmente, te abre a puerta cuando te acercas, por eso no tuve que usar ni tu llave ni la mía.

Hasta pasados unos segundos, ella no reparó en las palabras de él.

—¿Tus llaves?

—Mi apartamento está también en este bloque, por eso me enteré del alquiler del tuyo. Es un lugar ideal, cercano a la oficina, y le evité a mi secretaria la molestia de tener que buscar un piso.

—¿Te has parado a pensar lo que puede parecer todo esto a ojos de los demás? —preguntó ella con la voz más aguda de lo habitual.

—¿Los demás?

—Sí, la gente —reiteró Bella, sabiendo exactamente en qué se estaba emitiendo—. A la gente le gusta demasiado hablar y en este caso tienen material para el cotilleo. Me has traído a París y me has buscado casa en tu mismo edificio. Pueden malinterpretar el gesto.

El la miró fijamente.

—Tú tienes tu propio apartamento y yo el mío. ¿Por qué va a dar lugar eso a rumores?

Bella no se creyó su tono inocente

—Porque es lo que más le gusta hacer a la mayoría de los humanos.

—Nadie habla sobre mí, Bella, no si valoran lo que tienen.

—Quizás no delante de ti— insistió ella. Pero te aseguro que hablarán.

—¿Y a ti te preocupa?

Sin duda estaba siendo deliberadamente obtuso.

—No se trata de que a mí me preocupe o no.

—Sí, se trata justamente de eso —dijo él secamente—. Y, francamente, no me puedo creer que una mujer como tú, que le plantó cara a Alec Vulturi, que es capaz de enfrentarse a mí sin temor, tenga en cuenta las habladurías. Tú eres mucho más valiente que todo eso.

No se iba a dejar embelesar por sus palabras.

—No pienso que...

—Estupendo— la interrumpió él—. Entonces déjame que sea yo el que piense. Ya hablaremos en el restaurante. Ahora, refréscate un poco antes de irnos.

Aquel hombre era como una apisonadora. Era tremendamente arrogante. Sin duda, estaba acostumbrado a que todo el mundo le siguiera el juego siempre. Pues tenía una sorpresa para él: aquella pequeña e insignificante empleada suya no estaba dispuesta a dejarse llevar tan fácilmente.

De pronto, como sabiendo lo que estaba pensando, Edward añadió.

—Por favor, Bella.

¿Por qué hacía siempre aquello? De pronto, toda su arrogancia se convertía en humildad, destrozándole los esquemas. Asumiendo su impotencia, accedió.

—De acuerdo, no tardaré. Pero seguiremos hablando durante la comida.

—Por supuesto —dijo él con una sonrisa en los ojos—. Una buena comida hace que la gente entre más fácilmente en razón.

Ella se metió en el baño con tanta dignidad como pudo y cerró la puerta con energía.

Comieron en un pequeño y acogedor restaurante construido en un patio. Una gran cristalera protegía el comedor de las inclemencias del tiempo, pero permitía que quedara al aire libre cuando la climatología lo permitía.

Bella pidió una ensalada de huevo y tomate y pollo al estragón, dos platos deliciosos que, sin embargo, se comió mecánicamente. Estaba nerviosa, a pesar de que Edward no le daba motivos aparentes para ello. No estaba flirteando con ella y la trataba como a una igual, más como a una amiga que como a alguien que trabajara para él. Demostró tener un gran sentido del humor y una conversación muy interesante. Tuvo que admitir que aquel hombre la intrigaba y la atraía, y eso le resultaba peligroso. No quería sentir nada de aquello. Necesitaba autonomía y control sobre su vida, y los había conseguido hasta que Edward había aparecido.

—Entiendo que te sientas un tanto ansiosa —dijo él en un momento dado. Pero pronto te darás cuenta de que los demás miembros del equipo son muy afables.

Bella se bebió lo que le quedaba de café de un trago.

—Estoy segura de ello.

—Son como yo —dijo él como para ponerla a prueba.

—Estupendo —respondió Bella tratando de mantener su rostro sin expresión alguna.

—Estupendo —repitió él con ironía—. Dime, Bella, ¿Qué hay que hacer para atravesar esa barrera tras la que te escondes siempre?

Se levantó sin esperar respuesta y ella se limitó a seguirlo. Después de pagar, salieron del restaurante y llegaron hasta el coche. El le abrió la puerta y ella se sentó en su asiento. Luego, lo observó mientras pasaba por delante. Llevaba unos vaqueros negros y una camisa azul. Ambas cosas le quedaban estupendamente bien. Edward era, sin duda, el prototipo del hombre con éxito. Finalmente, entró en el coche y se sentó a su lado.

—Nada más llegar te presentaré a las personas con las que vas a trabajar —dijo él.

Ella se cuestionó cuál sería su reacción de confesarle la verdad: que enfrentarse a todo el equipo no era nada comparado con lo que había tenido que pasar durante las dos últimas horas en su compañía.

—Te voy a dar los nombres de algunos de ellos para que te resulten familiares cuando te los presente —continuó Edward—. Está James Witherdale, que es el jefe de producción. Tendrás que trabajar cerca de él. Luego Laurent Da Revin, ayudante de James. Con Alice ya has hablado por teléfono. Luego están Demetri y Félix, dos de los mejores diseñadores de este negocio. Dejaron unos trabajos fijos y bien pagados cuando yo empezaba para estar conmigo. Les debo mucho.

Bella trató de concentrarse y recordar cuanto le decía.

La verdad era que apenas si habían hablado del asunto del apartamento durante la comida. Cuando había tratado de sacar el tema, Edward se había limitado a decirle que no había ningún problema real. Apenas si estaba en su casa, según decía, pues prefería irse al chateau a menos que hubiera alguna crisis que solucionar o tuviera que cenar con sus padres.

En aquel momento, el camarero había llevado el primer plato, zanjándose así la cuestión.

Bella estaba cada vez más confundida con aquella situación, y tenía la sensación de no entender realmente lo que estaba sucediendo.

Pero, seguro que las cosas no podían ir a peor, solo podrían mejorar, ¿o no?


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5

Para sorpresa de Bella, adaptarse a su trabajo y a su nueva vida en Francia fue realmente fácil. Sus compañeros eran estupendos y su única pega era que todos profesaban una especie de adoración espiritual hacia Edward Cullen. Cuando, además, se trataba de mujeres, esa adoración adquiría un tinte más carnal. Pero, después de trabajar durante ocho semanas para él, Bella tenía que admitir que era comprensible.

Era inspirador, por mucho que a ella le pesara reconocerlo, y jamás pedía a sus empleados más trabajo o implicación del que estaba dispuesto a dar por sí mismo. Llegaba siempre el primero a la oficina y se marchaba el último, marcando un ritmo tan agotador como excitante. Ya había oído infinidad de veces lo fascinante, hipnotizador y tremendamente seductor que era, y no podía sino coincidir con la descripción. Era un ser único, irrepetible.

Por todo ello, se sentí avergonzada de haber pensado ni por un segundo que pudiera profesar algún interés por ella.

Durante el tiempo que levaba en Francia, jamás se había aproximado a ella más de la cuenta. Además, había tendido que surgir las historias sobre sus líos amorosos. Al parecer, siempre se rodeaba de mujeres hermosas, sofisticadas y elegantes, que lo adoraban.

Y, ¿por qué no? Había que admitir que era un hombre fabuloso y que, incluso durante su ausencia, su presencia quedaba impresa en todas partes.

Aquella tarde, Bella estaba paseando por las calles de París, absorta en sus pensamientos cuando, al pasar por un parque, vio a un grupo de hombres jugando a la petanca. Recordó de inmediato lo que Edward le había contado sobre su padre.

La ciudad estaba llena de olores que impregnaban el aire denso del verano. Se quedó observando el juego mientras escuchaba una música procedente de otro lugar del parque.

Bella se quedó un rato disfrutando del momento. El sol acariciaba su rostro con un calor lánguido y sensual. Cerró lo ojos. Se sentía exultante y viva. De pronto, al abrirlos de nuevo, se encontró ante ella con el rostro de Edward. Sonreía abiertamente.

—Lo ves —le dijo suavemente—. El espíritu de París te está poseyendo.

—¡Edward!— se ruborizó—. Pensé que estabas en América.

—Quizás sea solo mi fantasma el que tienes delante —su sonrisa se hizo más amplia.

—Lo siento... he dicho una tontería. Quería decir...

—Sé exactamente lo que querías decir —respondió él—. Y tú nunca dices tonterías.

Ella lo miró fijamente, totalmente confusa. De pronto, aquel hombre alto y poderoso le pareció diferente a como le había parecido hasta entonces.

—Me dirigía al apartamento—le dijo ella—. ¿Vas para la oficina?

Las espesas pestañas de Edward escondieron parcialmente la expresión de sus ojos.

—No. Acabo de llegar de Estados Unidos y necesito estirar las piernas y relajarme un poco.

—¿Relajarte? , ¿Tú?

—Sí, yo. ¿Qué imagen tienes de mí?

—No necesitas relajarte. El trabajo te sienta muy bien.

—¿Qué crees que soy, un robot? —dijo él con un gesto cínico pero en un tono suave, contenido—. Si me cortas, sangro como el resto de los mortales.

Sus ademanes controlados no la engañaron. Sabía que se había sentido ofendido.

—No quería decir eso —dijo ella sintiéndose incómoda.

—Mientes muy mal.

Quizás, fuera cierto, pero no le parecía un defecto, sino una virtud. Había sufrido durante su infancia las consecuencias de demasiadas mentiras ajenas.

—Te dejaré que sigas con tu paseo —dijo ella.

—He venido por este camino porque sabía que era la ruta que tomabas para volver a casa desde la oficina. Quería hacerte una invitación.

—¿Una invitación?

—De parte de mi madre. Le he contado que hay una joven nueva en parís que ha venido sola, y siente pena por ella. Quiere invitarte a cenar

Bella lo miró anonadada.

—Estás bromeando, ¿verdad?

—Solo en lo de que siente pena. La invitación a cenar es auténtica. Mi madre es muy hospitalaria y le horroriza pensar que alguien tenga que cenar solo.

—Me gusta estar a mi aire. Espero que se lo dijeras —respondió Bella algo ofendida—. Mis compañeros de trabajo me han invitado en varias ocasiones a cenar a su casa, pero en este momento tengo mucho que aprender y me gusta estudiar por las noches e irme a la cama pronto.

—Encomiable —dijo él, como si en realidad no lo fuera. Ella sintió rabia. Su actitud crítica la enervaba. Pero se contuvo y respondió educadamente

—Por favor, dale a tu madre las gracias y dile que...

—Se lo puedes decir tú misma esta noche cuando vengas.

—Tu madre no me puede estar esperando esta noche —dijo ella con total calma—. Tú mismo has dicho que acabas de llegar de Estados Unidos.

—La he llamado cuando venía de camino para decirle que nos esperara a las ocho

—Pero podría haber estado ocupada esta noche.

—¿Lo estás?

—Eso no es lo que importa.

—Por supuesto, tienes razón. Le pido disculpas, mademoiselle. En cualquier caso, o tienes compromiso alguno, ¿verdad? Entonces no veo motivo para que rechaces la invitación.

Bella lo miró con ojos de sospecha antes de aclararse la garganta.

—Pero no puedo ir con las manos vacías.

—Podrías, pero si no lo quieres hacer te diré que a mi madre le encantan unos bombones que venden en una bombonería del barrio latino. Podemos comprar algo de camino hacia su casa.

Le habría gustado preguntarle si tenía como hábito llevarse colegas del trabajo a casa de sus padres, pero no lo hizo. No quería volver a cometer el error de implicar que pudiera haber nada personal en aquello. Se dio cuenta de que había comportado como una necia mostrándose remisa sin motivos.

Edward, que había sido espectador de todos los cambios de ánimo que se habían reflejado en su rostro, usó la estrategia más adecuada.

—¿Puedo entonces confirmarle que iremos a las ocho?

Bella asintió.

—Es muy amable por su parte. De verdad que le agradezco el gesto

Edward se podía permitir el lujo de ser generoso, una vez que había obtenido lo que quería.

—Lo sé, Bella. Sencillamente te he sorprendido con la invitación. No te lo esperabas. Mi madre estará encantada de recibirte —dijo él—. Ahora iremos a casa a vestirnos.

El la tomó del brazo inesperadamente y ella sintió que, de pronto, olvidaba cómo poner un pie detrás del siguiente. Pero el pánico momentáneo dio lugar a un placer único: el de tener a Edward caminando a su lado. Se preguntó qué diría él si ella le confesara que era la primera vez que paseaba del brazo de un hombre en una cálida tarde de verano. Probablemente se reiría de ella. O le lanzaría una de esas miradas cortantes que utilizaba en los negocios. Mike Newton también solía hacer eso. Utilizaba su encanto, su buena planta y su simpatía par a conseguir sus fines. Pero le había visto hacer llorar a Jess en más de una ocasión sin tener que decir nada. Estaba especializado en esos silencios fríos que hacían saber al otro que estaba enfadado.

—¿Bella?

Al levantar la vista, notó que Edward la estaba mirando con una extraña expresión en el rostro. Debía de haber dicho algo y ella no lo había oído. El se detuvo y la miró.

—¿Qué te sucede? —le puso las manos sobre los hombros—. ¿Tanto te afecta tener que conocer a mis padres esta noche?

—No, no es eso —dijo ella.

—Entonces, ¿qué es? Pareces... —no podía encontrar la palabra adecuada.

Bella lo miró fijamente. Estaba furiosa consigo misma por haber dejado que adivinara sus pensamientos.

—Estaba pensando en alguien... alguien de mi pasado.

—¿Un hombre? —preguntó él con un tono de voz diferente.

De pronto se sintió atrapada. Sin que se hubiera dado cuenta, la había apartado del camino y confinado a un pequeño espacio. Ella estaba apoyada en la pared y él la acorralaba con su cuerpo. Esperó sentir el pánico que experimentaba siempre que un hombre estaba demasiado cerca. Pero no ocurrió. Al contrario. Notó una extraña excitación, y cómo su cuerpo respondía al olor y al calor de él. Nuca antes había sentido con tanta intensidad el poderoso embrujo del deseo. Sin pensar, respondió a su pregunta:

—Sí, un hombre.

—¿Te hizo daño?

—Sí

—¿Terminó?

—¿Cómo? —de pronto se dio cuenta de hacia dónde iba la conversación. El pensaba que se había tratado de un romance.

—Te pregunto si terminó, si lo has superado.

—Sí —el estómago se le revolvió y ella alzó el rostro en ese gesto desafiante tan característico—. No quiero hablar de nada de esto.

Edward suspiró suavemente. Aquella mujer estaba rodeada de lo que parecía un sutil velo de misterio, pero que era, en realidad, una fortaleza infranqueable.

Se apartó de ella.

—Bueno, que sepas que tienes mi hombro disponible para llorar sobre él cuando quieras. No te voy a decir que contar las cosas sea solucionarlas, pero sí ayuda a aclarar las ideas. En cuanto conozcas a mis hermanas, verás lo rápidamente que te cuentan sus vidas que, por cierto, son bastante singulares.

Edward continuó hablando durante su paseo por el parque en un tono tranquilo y relajado, y ella concluyó que había reaccionado de forma exagerada tanto a su invitación como a su pregunta, y que aquel no era más que un intento de aproximación amistosa y de conversación durante una cálida tarde de verano.

Bella se duchó, se secó el pelo y se vistió con un conjunto elegante pero sin excesos. Se había decidido por un sencillo conjunto de falda beis y top floreado que se había comprado días antes en la Rue Mouffetard y unas sandalias de color crema. En menos de veinte minutos bajó al recibidor donde habían quedado con la esperanza de ser la primera, pero Edward ya estaba allí charlando amigablemente con Riley.

Nada más verla, su mirada la piropeó.

—Tan rápida como espectacular —dijo él—. Está usted guapísima, mademoiselle Swan.

—Gracias —dijo ella y, acto seguido, se volvió a saludar a Riley.

Se marcharon intercambiando halagos, pero durante el trayecto de ida Edward habló muy poco, lo que puso a Bella más nerviosa aún de lo que estaba. Fingió un falso interés en lo que sucedía al otro lado de la ventanilla del coche mientras buscaba mentalmente posibles temas de conversación a tratar con los padres de Edward.

Se detuvieron brevemente a comprar los bombones para la madre de él y luego continuaron. Pronto llegaron a una pequeña casa de piedra en el barrio latino. Los niños jugaban ruidosos en la calle y había algunas parejas de ancianos sentados a la puerta de sus casas. Todos parecían disfrutar del lánguido atardecer.

A Bella le gustaron los padres de Edward nada más conocerlos. Carlisle Cullen era alto y guapo. Sin duda Edward había heredado de él su porte. Esme, la madre, en contraste, era pequeña y atractiva, pero no hermosa. Las hijas se parecían a ella.

La casa era sencilla, de corte tradicional, construida en piedra y claramente familiar. A Bella le encantó.

Cenaron en el jardín, disfrutando de la suave brisa y los aromas a flores y plantas que transportaba.

Edward se mostró abierto y confiadamente divertido y, por primera vez desde que lo conocía Bella, se atrevió a relajarse y a disfrutar.

Las hermanas eran extrovertidas y algo escandalosas en sus historias. Intercambiaban continuamente bromas con su hermano sobre sus respectivas relaciones sentimentales lo que a Bella le hizo sentir incómoda. Edward se mostraba excesivamente protector y algo anticuado con ellas, y les echaba en cara la cantidad de relaciones que tenían.

—¡Mira quien habla!— le dijo en un momento dado Victoria. Eres un machista. Piensas que los hombres pueden hacerlo que quieran mientras que nosotras, si tenemos varias parjas, ya somos tachadas de frescas.

—¡Victoria!— la reprendió Esme. —Echo de menos los tiempos en que podía mandarles a la cama sin cenar cuando se excedían.

—No se preocupe —dijo Bella—. Además, en cierto modo estoy de acuerdo con Victoria. Todavía nos queda mucho camino por recorrer hasta que logremos una igualdad absoluta.

—¡Lo ves!— aprovechó Victoria—. Bella piensa como yo. Los hombres como tú son los peores hipócritas que existen. Tenéis una ley para vosotros y otra para las mujeres. ¿Nunca te has parado a considerar que las mujeres con las que tú sales también tienen padres y hermanos?

Edward la miró como si fuera a estallar. Pero, por suerte, la oportuna interrupción de una adorable pareja de vecinos de la edad de Carlisle y Esme puso freno a la contraofensiva.

En pocos minutos, dos sillas más estuvieron alrededor de la mesa y todos disfrutaron en una armonía tensa del postre que Esme había preparado.

Justo antes de que la fiesta concluyera, Victoria se inclinó sobre Bella y le susurró al oído.

—No hagas caso de o que he dicho de Edward, solo quería fastidiarlo. Tú debes de ser diferente, porque nunca antes había traído a nadie a cenar a casa.

—Pero si no hay ninguna relación entre él y yo, aparte de la laboral —aclaró rápidamente Bella—. Tu madre se enteró de que estaba sola y me ha invitado a cenar.

—En tal caso, Heidi y yo te llevaremos por ahí y te presentaremos a gente.

Bella sonrió educadamente. Victoria y Heidi eran encantadoras y, sin duda, una noche con ellas podría resultar ciertamente excitante. Pero no tenía intención alguna de aceptar su invitación. Antes de que ella pudiera aclarar aquel punto, Victoria ya se había dado la vuelta y estaba hablando con su hermano en francés. Y fuera lo que fuera lo que le estaba diciendo a Edward no pareció gustarle, pues su gesto se volvió oscuro. La madre dijo algo rotundo y seco que obligó a Victoria a sentarse y a cerrar la boca.

Edward se puso de pie rápidamente.

—Es hora de que Bella y yo nos marchemos —dijo él—, con una aparente calma y una falsa sonrisa en los labios que escondía algo muy diferente.

Bella se preguntó qué habría sido lo que Victoria había dicho.

Una vez en el coche, Edward condujo unos kilómetros al cabo de los cuales se detuvo y aparcó.

—Vamos a dar un paseo.

—¿Un paseo? —repitió Bella nerviosa.

—Bella, relájate, por favor —la miró de un modo muy especial—. Necesito hablar contigo y aclarar una serie de cosas, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo —susurró ella, temerosa, al notar que algo había cambiado en los últimos minutos. La actitud relajada y afable se había transformado en algo que no le resultaba tan fácil manejar

Se dirigieron a un pequeño parque y Edward la guió hasta uno de los bancos que había bajo un árbol. Al sentarse, él extendió el brazo a lo largo del respaldo y tomó su barbilla entre los dedos obligándola a alzar el rostro.

Bella no podía creerse que hubiera sido tan necia como para dejarse llevar a una situación de extrema vulnerabilidad como aquella. Pero debía reconocer que no había opuesto demasiada resistencia aun sospechando que algo así iba a suceder. No había tenido que usar sus dotes de persuasión, esa era la verdad.

Analizó su situación. Tenía veinticinco años y jamás ningún hombre, en todo ese tiempo, la había besado. Sin embargo, desde el instante mismo en que había puesto los ojos en Edward, tres meses atrás, se había preguntado cómo sería sentir su boca sensual e insinuante sobre los labios.

A pesar de los conflictos que tales sentimientos le provocaban, no dejaban de ser reconfortantes, pues le permitían descubrir que podía llegar a sentirse atraída por alguien del sexo opuesto.

El la miró durante unos segundos en silencio.

—No te va a gustar lo que estoy a punto de confesarte —dijo él, sorprendiéndola—. Le he dicho a Victoria que no voy a permitir que te presente a sus amigos porque me gustas mucho.

Bella se estremeció, pero fue incapaz de responder.

—¿Entiendes lo que te estoy diciendo, Bella? Te deseo y no me gusta compartir lo que quiero para mí.

Estaban ocurriendo demasiadas cosas y demasiado rápidamente. No obstante, en su fuero interno, Bella siempre había sabido que aquello acabaría por ocurrir algún día. De hecho, le extrañaba que hubiera tardado tanto en salir a la luz. Sus sospechas de que Edward Cullen abrigaba un interés nada profesional por ella no habían sido, después de todo, tan necias y descabelladas. Estaba confusa. No sabía qué hacer...

—¿Te gusto, Bella? —le preguntó él sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

—Eso no es lo que importa —respondió ella con la voz estrangulada.

—Sí, claro que es lo que importa. Yo tengo poca paciencia. No es un atributo que considero particularmente admirable, así que no lo practico.

Ella respondió con una acusación.

—Lo que te gusta, lo tomas y lo haces tuyo, ¿no es así?

Bella esperaba una respuesta defensiva, pero lo que se encontró fue un rotundo gesto de afirmación. Acto seguido, el se inclinó sobre ella y la besó. A Bella el corazón comenzó a latirle con fuerza. Pero se sorprendió a sí misma al no sentir la repugnancia que pensaba sentiría al experimentar aquello. Al contrario, una sensación de placer y excitación le recorrió la columna vertebral. El la tenía abrazada con firmeza, y movía la boca con destreza, como el experimentado seductor que era.

Durante unos instantes, Bella se encontró sumida en un placer sensual y hasta entonces desconocido, y se sorprendió sintiendo cosas que había temido ser incapaz de sentir. La estaba besando y le parecía algo natural y maravilloso.

Edward alzó finalmente la cabeza y Bella se sintió mareada.

—Sabes a miel dulce y suave, tal y como imaginaba —dijo él en un susurro. La besó una vez más. Recorrió su rostro con dulces besos.

—Hueles bien, sabes bien.

Tenía que detener aquello. No sabía exactamente por qué, pero sí tenía la certeza de que no podía llevarla a nada bueno. El era el lobo feroz y tenía que apartarse.

—Llevo queriendo hacer esto desde que te conocí, ¿sabes? Quiero desvestirte y tenerte desnuda en mis brazos, hacerte sentir cosas que nunca antes has sentido con nadie...

Sus palabras fueron el resorte necesario para que reaccionara. Se apartó de él y se libró de la prisión de sus manos. Se levantó apresuradamente.

—Quiero irme, quiero volver a mi casa.

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó él poniéndose de pie.

Bella no podía hablar, no podía responder. Se sentía incapaz de emitir sonido alguno.

—¿Es por ese hombre? Dijiste que lo habías superado, pero yo creo que no. ¿Todavía lo amas? ¿Es eso?

—¿Qué? —Bella lo miró como si estuviera loco y toda la repulsión que le provocaba aquella confusión se reflejó en su rostro.

—¿Qué te pasa, Bella? ¿Qué ocurrió realmente?

¿Cómo iba a decírselo? ¿Cómo iba a contárselo a nadie? Lo había intentado una vez y había sido espantoso. Nadie la había creído. Seguramente Edward tampoco lo haría. Podría incluso llegar a pensar que ella había provocado lo que le había sucedido.

—Quiero irme.

—¿Te hizo daño? —no estaba dispuesto a dejarla escapar fácilmente—. ¡Fue violento contigo? ¿Abusó de ti? —su tono se había hecho muy suave.

Ella tragó saliva y se pensó la respuesta. Pero su cerebro no reaccionaba. Se obligó a sí misma a responder.

—Ocurrió hace mucho tiempo y no quiero hablar de eso.

—Cometes un error.

—¿Qué sabes tú? —le preguntó ella con una rabia desgarrada que le salió de dentro. El se quedó allí de pie, en silencio observándola—. No es lo que tú piensas —continuó ella.

—¿Cómo sabes qué es lo que pienso, Bella? — le preguntó suavemente.

Era cierto, no lo sabía. Porque no sabía nada de él, igual que él no sabía nada de ella. Eran extraños.

De pronto, sintió un inesperado dolor interior. Ella no significaba nada para él. Era un hombre acostumbrado a tener cuantas mujeres quisiera con solo un chasquido de dedos. La única diferencia entre ella y las demás era que no había corrido como una loca a compartir su cama. Eso era, precisamente, lo que lo incitaba a querer cazar la difícil presa.

—Quiero volver a mi casa. ¿Me vas a llevar o tengo que irme andando?

Edward no dijo nada hasta pasados diez segundos, y el silencio se hizo denso y pesado. Finalmente, respondió.

—Claro que te voy a llevar a casa. En contra de lo que tú piensas, soy un ser civilizado.

—Lo sé —dijo firmemente.

También sabía que el problema allí no era él, sino ella. Al fin y al cabo, Edward solo la había besado, no había sido en absoluto agresivo. Pero ella había reaccionado como... como si la hubiera intentado violar.

De pronto, el recuerdo de aquella repugnante boca de Mike, sus manos ásperas... le vino a la memoria. Sintió una náusea.

—Lo siento de verdad —se forzó a sí misma hablar—. No estoy preparada aún...

Edward la sorprendió respondiendo en un tono suave y amable.

—Tranquila. Olvidemos lo sucedido, ¿de acuerdo? Somos amigos, colegas de trabajo. ¿Te parece eso aceptable?

Lo habría sido si su presencia no hubiera modificado incluso la densidad del aire que Bella respiraba, si no lo inundara todo con una sensualidad que era totalmente desconcertante. Lo miró y el corazón se le contrajo en el pecho. No debería haber ido a París, jamás debería haber ido a trabajar para él, ni a cenar a casa de sus padres.

—Sí, es aceptable —respondió ella en un tono neutro—. Lo es.


	6. Chapter 6

**A mis chicas valientes: Aina-art, Betania, Cullen Vigo, Gene, Milhoja, Yasmin-Cullen.** **GRAAACIIIIAAAAS!**** y a todas las demás, también.**

CAPITULO 6

Julio terminó y dio paso a un agosto aún más caluroso. Pero, con la inestimable ayuda del aire acondicionado, Bella descubrió que podía soportar sin demasiados inconvenientes el verano parisino.

La mañana después de la cena en casa de los Cullen su regreso al trabajo se había hecho duro. Sin embargo, el trato amigable e impersonal de Edward le había facilitado concentrarse en su labor y volver a relajarse. La partida de Edward, solo horas después, a los Estados Unidos había sido de más ayuda aún. Durante las dos semanas de ausencia del jefe supremo, Bella había hecho un especial esfuerzo para integrase en las vidas de sus colegas. Había aceptado una o dos invitaciones para cenar en su casa, había salido a comer con Alice en un par de ocasiones y había compartido varias tazas de café y cruasanes con Lauren, que formaba parte del equipo de producción.

Bella había descubierto durante ese tiempo que, aparte de una gran variedad de entretenimientos, lo que más obsesionaba a los franceses era la comida. Había cafés, pastelerías y restaurantes por todas partes. Desde el punto de vista de los franceses, el gusto debía tomarse tan en serio como todos los demás sentidos: arte para los ojos, música para los oídos y comida para el paladar.

A pesar de haber ocupado casi todo su tiempo y de haberse relacionado con mucha gente, en catorce días no había podido dejar de pensar en Edward, a pesar de su absoluta negativa a hacerlo.

Le daba miedo la agresiva sensualidad que despedía y que la atraía tanto como la repelía.

Quería olvidar los besos que con tanta prontitud habían despertado en ella sensaciones desconocidas.

Hasta bastantes días después, no había podido analizar lo poco agresivo que en realidad había sido. No había intentado llevarla más lejos de lo que estaba preparada y, después de que lo rechazara, no se había mostrado particularmente ofendido o molesto con ella. Claro que eso quizás no era sino un síntoma de lo poco que le importaba ella. Tendría muchas otras mujeres a las que recurrir. Le resultaba difícil descifrar las claves del comportamiento de aquel hombre. Le había dicho que la deseaba y, sin embargo, era capaz de controlar sus sentimientos sin problema.

Lo único que sabía ciencia cierta era que Edward Cullen la fascinaba.

Frunció el ceño. Era una dura vedad, pero no tenía sentido negarla. Si aquellos besos habían sido solo una muestra de lo que podría ofrecerle, prefería no imaginarse lo que sería hacer el amor con él. Se estremeció a pesar del calor. Estiró los brazos y las piernas y se acomodó mejor en el sillón de la terraza. Tenía que empezar a pensar en hacerse la cena. Pasaba más tiempo en aquella terraza que en el resto de la casa. Allí comía, leía y se quedaba adormilada bajo el sol amable a la hora de la siesta.

Bella no sabía cómo ni cuándo había ocurrido, pero en algún momento había empezado a sentir que aquel era más su hogar que la pequeña habitación que tenía. Por supuesto, echaba de menos a la señora Hale y al señor McCarty. Pensó en el resto de sus amigos. Iba a llamar a Sue y a Harry, pues hacía dos semanas que no sabía nada de ellos. Se dirigió al teléfono. Pero cuando se disponía a agarrar el auricular, sonó el timbre de la puerta. Solo podía ser una persona; Edward Cullen. De no ser así, Riley la habría informado e inmediato de que tenía visita.

Se encaminó hacia la puerta, con un cosquilleo en el estómago que reconoció como emoción.

—Buenos días, Bella —dijo él nada más verla. Estaba guapísimo.

—Hola Edward —respondió ella. "Mantén un tono ligero y jovial, como si no pasara nada, como si no hubieras estado pensando en él cada minuto del día" se dijo—. No sabía que hubieras vuelto ya.

—Acabo de llegar.

—¿Has conseguido solucionarlo todo?

—Más o menos —dijo él apoyándose en la jamba de la puerta. Parecía cansado—. Hasta la próxima crisis —sonrió lenta y seductoramente—. ¿Te vienes a cenar conmigo?

Bella tragó saliva antes de forzar una sonrisa.

—¿Esta noche? —preguntó, claramente más afectada de lo que quería estar—. No creo que sea una buena idea. Pensé que habíamos dicho que no éramos más que amigos.

—¿Y los amigos no comen juntos?

—Por supuesto que sí... No quería decir eso, sino...

—Has comido con un montón de gente estas semanas. ¿Por qué no conmigo?

Ella lo miró fijamente.

—¿Has estado indagando sobre lo que he hecho?

—No creo que sea ningún crimen preocuparse de que una nueva empleada se sienta cómoda.

Como siempre, él iba ganando la partida.

—Tú y yo ya hemos comido juntos —probó otra estrategia. El se aproximó ligeramente a ella y pudo notar el calor y su maravilloso olor característico.

—Pues comamos juntos otra vez —levantó las cejas en un gesto jocoso que le decía claramente que estaba siendo ridícula. Aquel hombre siempre le hacía sentir que se comportaba como una niña.

—De acuerdo. Salgamos a cenar.

—Eso me gusta más —dijo él.

—Tengo que cambiarme de ropa.

—No hace falta. Me gustaría que fuéramos a mi chateau. Hace tiempo que quería enseñártelo.

Ella se quedó en silencio durante unos largos segundos y, finalmente, respondió.

—¿Cómo amigos?

El la miró fijamente y luego depositó un suave beso en sus labios.

—Las etiquetas me aburren. Ahora, cierra la puerta, y pongamos fin a esta necia charla.

La luna empezaba a brillar en el cielo y se reflejaba en el lago cuando Bella y Edward llegaron a su destino.

La cena que Señora Cope, el ama de llaves, había preparado resultó deliciosa y el chateau en sí era maravilloso, como de cuento de hadas. Aunque, como el mismo Edward decía, era pequeño en comparación con otros, pues solo contaba con seis dormitorios y cuatro salones. Lo que resultaba realmente increíble era el entorno y, particularmente, el lago, rodeado de flores y plantas que impregnaban el aire con un agradable aroma. Aquel espacio tenía una cualidad atemporal que lo hacía mágico.

—Esto es realmente maravilloso, precioso —dijo Bella y alzó la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos expectantes de Edward.

—Tú también lo eres —dijo él en un tono sugerente. Deslizó el dedo por sus labios cálidos y la tomó en sus brazos—. Bella, dulce Bella.

Descendió hasta atrapar sus labios en un beso cálido y apasionado que debería haberla asustado. Pero no la asustó. Muy al contrario. Como llevada por una fuerza desconocida, respondió con idéntica pasión y se dio cuenta de cuánto lo había echado de menos. Aquellos días su vida se había convertido en una espera. Por mucho que quisiera escapar a esa realidad, era innegable. Le gustaba aquel hombre.

El deslizó las manos suavemente por las curvas de su cuerpo, provocando en ella un apetito desconocido hasta entonces. Aquellas caricias la cautivaban y la consumían en un calor abrasador. Se sentía viva.

—Bella —su voz sonó suave como el terciopelo—. ¿Te molesta que te agarre así?

Ella se hizo la misma pregunta, pero la respuesta era contradictoria y confusa y no halló palabras para expresarla.

—Sabes que te deseo —le dijo él. A pesar del placer que le provocaba su declaración, siguió tensa—. No voy a disculparme por ello. Quiero tenerte en mis brazos, en mi cama, pero solo cuando estés preparada para ello.

Ella se apartó ligeramente de él.

—Seguro que tienes suficientes mujeres a tus pies como para no tener que preocuparte por mí —dijo ella con más pesadumbre de la que quería mostrar.

—No necesito "mujeres" en plural, Bella —respondió él—. Solo te necesito a ti.

Todas sus inseguridades afloraron de pronto.

—No me conoces, Edward, realmente no. Solo ves lo que quieres ver: el exterior.

—Lo que veo por fuera me parece realmente sugerente, pero te equivocas. No solo veo el exterior. Hace ya meses que te conozco y se me da bien conocer el carácter de la gente. He tenido que aprender para llegar a donde estoy.

—Puede —dijo ella, no del todo convencida y se apartó ligeramente de él. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Se había vuelto loca? No podía tener un romance con Edward Cullen. Solo estaba flirteando con ella y, dijera lo que dijera, aquello no era más que un juego para él. Aquello no sería más que otra aventura y esperaría de ella que supiera jugar según las reglas. El problema era que ni siquiera conocía dichas reglas.

—¿Sabes? Tarde o temprano tendrás que confiar en alguien, por muy mal que ese hombre se portara contigo.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque de no hacerlo, él habrá ganado.

—No lo entiendes.

—Prueba a contarme lo que sucedió y así podré entenderlo.

El corazón se le aceleró. Se sentía extraña. Apartó los ojos de él y miró el agua tranquila del lago. Luego alzó la mirada al cielo.

—No —dijo finalmente. Jamás se humillaría tratando de explicarle lo que había sucedido

—¿Estas pensando en él ahora mismo, ¿verdad? —la acusó Edward—. ¿Quién de los dos acabó la relación?

Durante un segundo ella pensó que la histeria iba a ganar, que iba a acabar soltando una sonora carcajada. Pero se contuvo.

—Ya te dije que no era lo que tú pensabas, que no entiendes de que se trata.

Durante unos minutos el sonido del agua y de los pájaros lo llenó todo.

—Ven aquí —dijo él, abrazándola con fuerza y besándola con hambre.

Ella respondió con idéntica pasión, sorprendiéndose de los sentimientos que aquel hombre podía despertar en ella. Algo estaba sucediendo y no llegaba a comprender de qué se trataba. Con solo tocarla hacía que olvidara todas las razones por las que una relación entre ellos no podía tener lugar. La besó durante mucho tiempo mientras ella notaba con placer cómo su cuerpo duro la necesitaba de verdad. Al cabo de un rato, el beso cesó y él se apartó lentamente.

—Si sigo besándote, sospecho que no voy a poder controlarme más. No estoy acostumbrado a tanta represión.

—Sin duda, te han malcriado. Has tenido a docenas de mujeres ansiosas por convertirse en tus esclavas, ¿verdad? No poder conseguir siempre lo que se quiere es algo bueno para ti.

—Tú eres algo bueno para mí —dijo él, completamente serio.

Ella lo miró fijamente. Era un hombre atractivo, experimentado, guapo, rico. Podría tener a miles de mujeres capaces de complacerlo a su antojo. ¿Cómo podía ella competir con eso? Ella tenía aún graves problemas que resolver y encontrarlo a él le había hecho enfrentarse a ello con más fuerza. Sexualmente era aún tan inocente como la niña de ocho años a la que había intentado violar Mike. No sabía nada del amor ni de los hombres. No había seguido los pasos que los adolescentes normales siguen.

Consciente del torbellino interior que estaba sufriendo ella, Edward la besó sutilmente en los labios y se levantó.

—Vamos a dar un paseo —le dijo—. Te voy a enseñar los cisnes jóvenes y el nido del búho, que tiene una cría.

Bella lo miró sorprendida. Era un hombre duro, ago cínico. Jamás habría esperado que sintiera interés alguno por una cría de búho.

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó él.

—Nada.

El se detuvo y la obligó a pararse.

—Dime lo que te pasa.

—Nada, de verdad. Simplemente que jamás habría imaginado que te interesar la vida animal.

—¿No? ¿Y cómo imaginas que soy? —preguntó el—. ¿O quizás sería mejor que no te preguntara eso para que no tuvieras que mentir?

Bella se sorprendió del tono de la pregunta. Había, como siempre, ese aire jocoso con el que solía distanciarse, pero su pregunta abrigaba algo más profundo y complejo. Edward adivinó una vez más su sorpresa y se rió.

—Eres única, Bella. ¿Lo sabías? —murmuró cuando acalló su risa—. Como mi padre le dice a mi madre: "Dios te ha debido crear para obligarme a ser humilde".

—¿Ser humilde? —preguntó ella, secretamente complacida con la comparación con sus padres—. No es un término que asocie contigo, la verdad.

La abrazó de nuevo, besándola hasta hacerla suspirar. Luego continuaron su paseo y él le contó cómo había llegado a ser el hombre que era. Algunos recuerdos eran felices, otros, sin embargo, eran muy tristes.

—Mi padre trabajaba para una empresa de muebles. Un día, un armario de madera maciza se le cayó encima y le rompió las dos piernas. Los dueños de la empresa le prometieron hacer las cosas bien, pero no cumplieron esa promesa. Jamás le dieron la indemnización y quedamos en una terrible situación económica. Tuvimos que cambiarnos de casa a un lugar pequeño en un barrio difícil —dijo Edward—. Mi madre trabajó durante años en lo que pudo: como asistenta, como camarera...

—Pero tú padre parece estar bien.

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—La verdad es que sufre muchos dolores, pero ha conseguido aprender a disimularlos. También tiene el corazón delicado. Mi madre dice que ese mal se lo causaron las heridas del golpe. Cada día que pasa con ella es como un regalo.

—Lo siento, Edward —dijo ella con sincera congoja.

—Lo primero que hice cuando conseguí mi dinero fue arruinar a la compañía que nos causó tanto mal —dijo Edward—. Era un negocio familiar que llevaba funcionado desde principios del siglo pasado. Pero engañaron a mi padre. No me arrepiento ni me arrepentiré de haberlo hecho.

Bella lo creía. Debía de ser duro tener a Edward Cullen como enemigo.

—Aprendí muy pronto que esta sociedad desprecia a los débiles y solo respeta a quien tiene poder e influencia —Edward se volvió a mirarla—. ¿Te estoy asustando con mis comentarios?

—No —dijo ella e hizo una pausa—. Pero no creo que sea tan simple. Creo que hay mucha gente que trata de hacer las cosas bien, que pelea por cambiar lo que está mal. No obstante, es cierto que eso es difícil, y muchos inocentes terminan siendo víctimas. También creo que se puede luchar contra las injusticias de un modo justo y legal.

—Estoy de acuerdo —se miraron fijamente unos segundos y él sonrió—. Eso es lo que yo hago. Lucho siempre dentro de los márgenes de la ley, aunque a veces sienta tentaciones de tomar el camino más corto Por suerte, en el caso de los empresarios que engañaron a mi padre, su orgullo mal entendido jugó una baza a mi favor. Pensaron que el insignificante hijo de un obrero jamás podría hacerles daño.

—Los odias, ¿verdad?

—Los llegué a odiar profundamente en el pasado —respondió él—. Ahora ya no. En cuanto al poder y la riqueza que los mantenía juntos se evaporó, la familia se desmoronó y sus miembros comenzaron a luchar unos con otros. Mi familia superó las dificultades y ha seguido y sigue unida. Seguir odiando cuando has conseguido el triunfo es un esfuerzo vano, una pérdida de energía. Lo mismo que luchar contra la fuerza del amor.

Bella sintió un nudo en la garganta y no pudo pronunciar palabra durante al menos treinta segundos. Aquellas palabras dichas al azar acababan de rebelarle una vedad innegable. ¿Cómo había estado tan ciega? Estaba enamorada de él. Esa era la explicación a tantas y tan extrañas sensaciones. Y tenía razón, era un esfuerzo inútil luchar contra el poder del amor.

No había reconocido los síntomas hasta aquel instante. No obstante, seguía siendo absurdo tener sentimientos así por un hombre como Edward. Ella jamás estaría al nivel de las mujeres con las que salía.

Respecto a su interés por ella, estaba basado en la novedad, en el hecho de que no hubiera caído rendida a sus pies nada más verlo. Su distancia y frialdad había actuado como un cebo.

—¿Por qué no te quedas esta noche conmigo? No tiene por qué ocurrir nada que tú no quieras que ocurra.

—¿Es eso lo que les dices a todas las mujeres que traes aquí? —le preguntó ella con lo que trató que fuera un tono jovial y ligero. El no respondió durante unos segundos y el silencio la obligó a mirarlo. Se encontró con un gesto tenso.

—Tú no eres así —le dijo él—. ¿Por qué finges ser algo que no eres? Pensé que habíamos dejado a un lado los juegos. Durante semanas te has escondido detrás de respuestas superficiales e ingeniosas y ya me he cansado.

—Está claro que te resulto molesta —contestó ella bruscamente—. Será mejor que me vaya a casa ahora.

—¿Es ese tu modo de afrontar las cosas? ¿Siempre huyes?

—¿Cómo te atreves a decirme eso? —estaba furiosa—. Jamás he huido de nada en mi vida, a pesar de haber tenido, en más de una ocasión, razones más que sobradas para hacerlo.

—Pruébalo. Quédate aquí —dijo él—. En tu propia habitación, si insistes.

—No.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no quiero —respondió ella con firmeza.

—Mentirosa —dijo él, atreviéndose a sonreír. Acto seguido se volvió y señaló al árbol—. Escucha. El búho está cantando. ¿Lo oyes?

Ella dijo algo realmente rudo sobre el búho que lo desconcertó a él y la ruborizó a ella. Edward la miró fija y largamente.

—Voy a ayudarte a decidir, Bella —dijo él—. Te quedarás aquí esta noche. Fin de la discusión.

—¡No puedo creerme que esté oyendo esto!

—Y yo no puedo creer que lo esté diciendo. Es la primera vez que tengo que usar semejantes métodos para tener compañía femenina.

—No lo dudo. Seguro que normalmente tienes a tus amantes haciendo cola detrás de ti.

—A cientos.

—Pues hay un adjetivo para hombre como tú.

—Hay muchos: atractivo, irresistible, seductor... ¿quieres que siga? —el sonrió al ver su gesto furioso—. Sé que es un cliché, pero te pones muy guapa cuando te enfadas.

—Sí, es un cliché y, por mucho que me adules, no vas a conseguir convencerme. No puedo quedarme, entre otras cosas, porque no puedo ir a trabajar mañana vestida así.

—A mí no me importa y soy el jefe —dijo en tono jocoso. De pronto, su tono cambió, y se hizo suave y convincente—. Bella, ¿por qué no me cuentas lo que sucedió? Si quiero saberlo, es porque me importas.

Bella pasó de la rabia a la debilidad y tuvo que controlar las lágrimas. Aquel hombre podía llegar a ser increíblemente tierno. Tragó saliva decidida a no derrumbarse. Por primera vez en su vida ansiaba estar en brazos de un hombre. Pero eso la llevaba a aceptar que se había enamorado y la asustaba.

—Lo haría si pudiera. Pero no puedo.

Si le contaba lo de Mike, la vería de un modo distinto. En cuanto supiera que con veinticinco años aún no había tenido ninguna relación, la tacharía de extraña, de rara. Tal y como habían hecho las familias de acogida y los trabajadores sociales después de lo sucedido con Mike Newton.

—¿Bella? —Edward tomó su barbilla con los dedos—. No puedes guardarlo dentro de ti para siempre. No voy a permitirlo. Al principio pesé que no te gustaba, que no había esperanza de que llegáramos a ser nada más que compañeros de trabajo. Pero ahora que ya te he tenido en mis brazos, tu cuerpo me dice algo muy distinto.

—No es que no me gustes, pero...

—Siempre tienes un "pero", siempre estás librando una batalla interior.

La abrazó y el rostro de ella quedó sepultado en su torso protector.

—Edward, por favor, llévame a casa.

—No —respondió él con decisión—. Te quedarás aquí. No te preocupes, no compartirás habitación conmigo. Por la mañana, desayunaremos juntos y, luego te llevaré a tu apartamento para que e cambies de ropa.

—Lo siento, pero no estamos trabajando ahora, así que no admito que me des órdenes. Me gusta decidir lo que quiero o no quiero hacer y ahora quiero ir a casa.

—A mí tampoco me gusta que me digan lo que debo hacer. Si hubieras intentado convencerme recurriendo a las lágrimas, tal vez lo hubieras conseguido.

—No estoy aquí para convencerte de nada.

—Sí, eso está claro. Lo que te hace única en tu especie. Yo diría que eres muy especial.

—Me da exactamente igual lo que tú digas —respondió ella con dureza.

—Espero que eso no sea verdad —dijo él con cierta ironía—. Aunque empiezo a sospechar que pueda serlo. De cualquier forma, te quedas en el chateau esta noche y te rogaría que tuvieras la amabilidad de no comportarte como si se tratara de una pena de muerte. Por cierto, tengo claras intenciones de que esta no sea la única noche que te quedes en mi casa.

—Edward...

—No quiero oír nada más —dijo el en un tono contundente—. Por cierto, el período de prueba laboral ha terminado. Es el momento de tomar una decisión. Me gustaría que te quedaras en París y que continuaras en tu puesto. ¿Cuál es tu veredicto?

—¿Veredicto? —ella forzó una sonrisa, confusa ante la pregunta y ante el repentino cambio de tema—. Haces que suene como si fuera una decisión de vida o muerte.

Edward la miró sin decir nada, así que, pasados unos segundos, ella continuó.

—Me gusta el trabajo y me gustaría quedarme. ¿Me estas ofreciendo un puesto definitivo?

—Así es, Bella. Te estoy ofreciendo un puesto definitivo —dijo él suavemente.


	7. Chapter 7

**Aina-art, Betania, Cullen Vigo, Gene, Loquibell, Milhoja, Yasmin Cullen - CHICAS CHICAS CHICAS GRAACIIAAS!**

**

* * *

**

CAPITULO 7

Bella durmió mal en la suntuosa habitación de invitados que Edward había hecho preparar para ella. Cada crujido, cada sonido de la casa la despertaba y la instaba a mirar hacia la gran puerta. Pero la esperada figura que intranquilizaba sus sueños no legó a materializarse.

A las cinco de la mañana, dejó de intentar dormirse en vano y se levantó. Se dio una ducha cálida con agua abundante en aquel lujoso baño mientras se preguntaba cómo había llegado a semejante situación. El culpable de todo era él. Edward Cullen era como una enorme apisonadora. Hacía oídos sordos a lo que los demás le decían o le pedían, a los deseos ajenos.

"Deseos"... La palabra la sedujo momentáneamente. Bella apagó el agua caliente y dejó que la fría apagara su fuego.

Quería estar furiosa con él, necesitaba estar furiosa con él. Era el único modo de que pudiera mantener su amor a raya. Estaba loca por haberse enamorado de un hombre como Edward. Podría destruirla por completo y luego seguir su camino tranquilamente. Y lo haría.

Sabía que lo decepcionaría en la cama. Podría decepcionarlo en todo. No, no se sentía capaz de enfrentarse a tales retos.

Salió del baño envuelta en una toalla y temblando convulsivamente. Olía bien, a jabón caro. Sin duda lo era. Todo allí rezumaba poder y riqueza.

Era demasiado pronto para vestirse, así que se tumbó en la cama con el albornoz puesto y cerró los ojos. No se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormida hasta que, al abrir los ojos de nuevo, se encontró el rostro sonriente de Edward delante de ella.

—Buenos días —antes de que respondiera, se inclinó y la besó cálidamente—. Este es el mejor modo de empezar el día, ¿no crees?

—Te estas aprovechando de mi situación —dijo ella débilmente.

Recién afeitado y con el pelo aún mojado de la ducha estaba realmente sexy. De pronto se preguntó qué aspecto tendría ella. No llevaba maquillaje y se había quedado dormida con el pelo mojado.

—No tengo más remedio que valerme de las armas que tengo en mi mano —respondió él. Mantuvo su voz en un tono suave. El recuerdo de lo hermosa y dulce que estaba antes de despertarse le había dejado el corazón acelerado. La deseaba con tanta intensidad que le dolía.

La besó una vez más y deslizó sus manos por debajo del albornoz. Ella se tensó un momento, pero no opuso resistencia. Después de una noche de sueños inquietos, lo único que ansiaba realmente era estar en sus brazos, sentir sus caricias y sus besos. Sabía que no podía durar, pero en aquel momento era a ella a quien deseaba.

De pronto, quiso olvidarse de todo, del pasado y del futuro, y disfrutar solo del presente. Sus manos recorrieron su cuerpo desnudo y ella se abrazó y lo besó con pasión. Por eso, cuado él se detuvo, se apartó de ella y se dirigió a la venta, Bella se quedó en la cama mirándolo confusa.

—La señora Cope vendrá de un momento a otro con una taza de té para ti. No querrás que nos pille "in fraganti". He venido a verte porque no soportaba estar tanto tiempo separado de ti, pero...

En ese preciso instante, llamaron a la puerta. En cuestión de segundos, Señora Cope ya estaba dentro con la bandeja. Le preguntó amablemente a Bella cómo había dormido y anunció que el desayuno estaría listo en veinte minutos. Acto seguido, se marchó.

Edward se encaminó hacia la puerta poco después de que la mujer desapareciera y miró a Bella desde allí.

—Cuando finalmente nos acostemos, sea porque tanto tu corazón, como tu cuerpo y tu cabeza estarán seguros de lo que hacen. Todavía no hemos llegado a ese punto.

Ella se ruborizó.

—Estás muy seguro de que eso llegará a ocurrir.

—Lo estoy —dijo él—. Hay cosas que son inevitables. De vez en cuando, el destino se nos presenta claro y patente ante los ojos. Estoy convencido de que tu altercado con Alec ocurrió por algún motivo. Sirvió para que me fijara en ti y tú en mí. De otro modo, quizás nunca habríamos llegado a encontrarnos —sonrió levemente—. No te preocupes, no hay que apresurar nada. Tenemos tiempo.

—¿Tiempo? —ella lo miró extrañada—. ¿Tiempo para qué?

—Para conocernos bien antes de convertirnos en amantes.

Durante las semanas siguientes, Bella se vio abrumada por nuevas responsabilidades laborales. Informó a sus amigos de que su nuevo trabajo era permanente y arregló ciertos asuntos que tenía pendientes en su país. También empezó a salir de modo más asiduo con Edward.

Disfrutaba, sin duda, de la compañía de Edward, pues tenía que reconocer que, alejado de las presiones de Cullen Internacional, tenía muchas facetas que la atraían cada vez más y la acercaban al hombre real. Pasaban tiempo juntos por las noches y durante los fines de semana. Unas veces iban al cine o al teatro, a tomar una copa o a cenar.

Bella se abrió a él y le contó cosas que jamás le había contado a nadie. Le habló de sus inseguridades, temores y miedos infantiles. Pero jamás le nombró a Mike y, cuando él trataba de sonsacarle sobre otros romances, ella levantaba un muro. Admitir que Edward era el primer hombre con el que había salido habría sido como abrir la caja de Pandora. No obstante, sabía que, tarde o temprano, él exigiría saber más.

Edward ponía todo lo que podía de su parte para hacer que la relación avanzara, sin presionarla, y tratando de seguir su ritmo. Sin duda, la mala fama que había cosechado de mujeriego no se correspondía con el hombre que realmente era. Bella estaba convencida de que no se entregaba a cualquier mujer que no le importara como persona solo porque fuera hermosa y estuviera disponible.

La determinada y persistente intención de seducirla era una constante, hecha con sutil delicadeza y constancia. Y Bella comenzó a descubrir que le gustaba aquello, que empezaba a disfrutar de la vida como nunca antes lo había hecho. Mágicamente, en compañía de Edward había empezado a sentirse como una adulta madura, capaz de estar en paz consigo misma. A pesar de todo, sus muros seguían en pie, y se endurecían cuando el acercamiento físico entre ellos iba demasiado lejos.

Bella sabía que aquello no podría continuar así por siempre jamás. No obstante, cuando el momento de enfrentarse a todo aquello llegó, lo hizo de un modo inesperado que la tomó por sorpresa.

—Quiero que está noche te pongas tus mejores galas.

Bella estaba en el despacho de Edward una tarde de octubre, después de que todo el mundo se hubiera ido a trabajar. Acababa de besarla y de dejarla con el corazón latiendo aceleradamente. Ella puso cierta distancia entre ellos.

—¿Por qué?

—Unos viejos amigos míos celebran una fiesta y nos han invitado. Eleazar y Carmen han oído hablar mucho de ti y quieren conocerte.

Ella se ruborizó.

—¿Les has hablado de mí?

—No he tenido más remedio —dijo él suavemente—. Han estado fuera unos meses por causa del trabajo de Eleazar. Ahora que han vuelto están ansiosos por conocer a la mujer que ha cautivado mi corazón.

Bella se sintió confusa. No quería darle a sus palabras más importancia de la que tenían. Para Edward aquello seguía siendo un juego. Sería siempre el eterno soltero que trataba bien a las mujeres, pero no quería compromisos en su vida. Durante el tiempo que habían estado saliendo, jamás se le había ocurrido preguntarle si solo salía con ella. Su relación carecía de ataduras.

Así era como ella la vivía, porque sabía que de ese modo sería todo más fácil cuando él la abandonará. Para ella se había convertido en una obsesión ocultar su amor por él.

Bella sonrió.

—Una fiesta será una forma estupenda de empezar el fin de semana. ¿A qué hora quieres que esté lista?

—Si me esperas, podemos irnos juntos a casa.

—Tengo que ir de comprar —respondió ella—, así que prefiero que nos veamos más tarde.

Bella tenía muy claro que quería mantener la vida privada y la laboral totalmente separadas. Por eso, se negaba a que entraran o salieran juntos de la oficina. A él no le gustaba, pero aceptaba su criterio.

—De acuerdo —dijo Edward después de unos segundos, y se molestó al sentir que ella se relajaba con su respuesta. Siempre ponía aquella distancia entre ellos y empezaba a resultarle difícil controlar sus instintos. En más de una ocasión había estado tentado de aprovechar la atracción que ella, obviamente, también sentía hacia él.

Edward forzó una sonrisa a pesar de todo.

—Nos veremos a las ocho —dijo, y bajó la cabeza sin esperar a que ella saliera.

Llevaba meses siendo paciente y no conseguía nada. Quizás hubiera llegado el momento de entrar en acción, de dejar las palabras y la razón a un lado. No estaba dispuesto a permitir que aquella ridícula situación continuara eternamente.

Oyó que la puerta de su despacho se cerraba y, solo entonces, volvió a levantar la cabeza.

El pequeño pueblo medieval de Montfort L`Amaury se alzaba sobre la cima de la colina. Mientras se aproximaban a él en el Jaguar de Edward, Bella pensó que parecía una postal navideña, con todas aquellas luce resplandecientes. Llegaron ante la enorme casa de sus amigos y él paró el motor. Un perro ladraba melancólicamente en la distancia. Edward la miró fijamente.

—Estás realmente preciosa. Los vas a dejar deslumbrados.

Salió del coche y le abrió la puerta.

Una vez fuera, Bella se atusó el pelo y trató de reprimir el nerviosismo que sentía en estómago. Había hecho un gran esfuerzo para estar particularmente guapa aquella noche, aunque no sabía muy bien por qué. Se había acostumbrado a tratar con los amigos de Edward, por lo que no había motivo aparente para semejante reacción.

Nada más llegar, Eleazar y su hermosa mujer les dieron la bienvenida y los condujeron a un enorme cenador en el que un pianista interpretaba piezas clásicas.

Los inmensos árboles y las hermosas flores daban un toque magistral al entorno. En mitad de tanta perfección, Bella vio un colorido triciclo de niño descuidadamente olvidado en un lugar inadecuado. Aquel toque de humanidad la reconfortó y la alivió de la presión de estar rodeada de invitadas que lucían modelos de Dior y diamantes.

Inesperadamente, mientras observaba con curiosidad el lugar, se topó con unos ojos familiares que la miraban desde el otro extremo.

Era Bree. Hacía diecisiete años que no la veía, pero la hija adoptiva de Mike y Jess se había preocupado de mandarle una foto al comunicarle el suicidio de aquel. Bella había respondido educadamente a la carta, declinando su invitación de ir a verla y no había incluido foto alguna. Pero estaba claro que la había reconocido.

Bella se estremeció ante los repentinos recuerdos que le trajo a la mente aquel rostro. Era imposible que Bree estuviera allí, en Francia, en la misma casa que ella. ¿Qué iba a hacer?

—¿Qué te sucede? —preguntó Edward claramente preocupado por ella—. ¿Te sientes mal?

—Sí...

—¿Quieres que nos vayamos?

Claro que quería marcharse, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Bree se encaminaba hacia ella. Sintió un ataque de pánico. Inmediatamente se dijo que debía clamarse, hablar con ella como habría hablado con cualquiera, como si fuera una amiga de infancia que hacía tiempo no veía. Edward sabía que era adoptada, así que aquel encuentro no tenía por qué ser extraño.

—¿Bella? ¿Eres tú? —Bree parecía realmente contenta de verla y Bella se sintió culpable de no corresponder a sus sentimientos. La había perdonado por las mentiras que había dicho sobre ella años atrás, pero había demasiados recuerdos desagradables asociados a su persona—. Esto es maravilloso. ¡No me lo puedo creer!

—Hola Bree —dijo ella tratando de ocultar su desconcierto—. ¿Cómo... cómo estas?

—Muy bien —respondió Bree y la abrazó inesperadamente—. ¡Me alegro tanto de verte!

Acto seguido miró a Edward, haciendo patente que quería ser presentada. Bella tragó saliva.

—Este es Edward. Edward esta es Bree, una... una amiga de mi infancia.

—Vaya —él sonrió educadamente—. Es un placer conocer a una amiga de Bella. ¿Era ya tan hermosa de pequeña?

—Definitivamente —respondió ella.

—Me alegro mucho de verte —intervino Bella, ansiosa por cortar todo intento de Edward por indagar en su pasado.

—Te escribí otra vez después de tu última carta, pero la universidad me devolvió el envío con una nota que ponía: destinatario desconocido.

Bella asintió. Ella misma había escrito la nota en el sobre y había devuelto el envío a correos.

—Bueno, ¿has venido con alguien?

—Con mi marido —respondió Bree, sonriendo abiertamente—. Aquí está. Louis, esta es Bella. Te he hablado de ella, ¿recuerdas? Este es mi marido, Bella.

El hombre de pelo blanco, unos veinte años mayor que su esposa, le tendió la mano. Parecía muy agradable.

Bella empezaba pensar que el encuentro no iba a se, después de todo, tan desafortunado, cuando Bree la agarró del brazo, la apartó ligeramente y comenzó a hablar en un susurró.

—Hacía mucho que quería verte, Bella. Quería pedirte disculpas. Tanto Diego como yo nos arrepentimos del daño que te hicimos y de no haberte apoyado en su momento contra Mike.

—No pasa nada —dijo Bella—. Olvídalo

—No puedo olvidarlo —la muchacha la sujetó por la manga. Bella estaba inquieta al notar la excesiva cercanía de Edward. No quería que escuchara aquella conversación—. Mike era un terrible manipulador. Pero la verdad era que, durante mucho tiempo, abusó tanto de Diego como de mi. Hasta que no fuimos mayores y ocurrió el escándalo del club de jóvenes, yo no me atreví a contarlo. Luego Diego también se decidió a sacar lo suyo a la luz.

—Bree, no quiero hablar de nada de esto —su tono fue contundente y algo desesperado.

—Yo también decía eso tiempo atrás. Pero, después de que mi caso fuera llevado a los tribunales, apareció mi madre. No la había visto desde hacía años. Mi padre era francés y, a través de mi padre, llegué a conocer a Sara. Podría decir que fue una cadena de acontecimientos que me llevaron a lo mejor que me ha ocurrido en mi vida.

—Hace tiempo conocí a mi madre y no me gusto —dijo Bella secamente—. Mi padre era un hombre casado con quien se acostó una vez. No me he perdido nada en ese terreno, te lo aseguro.

—Bella, realmente ayuda sacarlo fuera.

—Estoy muy contenta de que a ti te haya ido bien, pero para mí el pasado es el pasado...

—¿Has hecho terapia? —la interrumpió Bree—. Porque realmente ayuda. Yo empecé después del suicidio de Mike y sigo yendo una vez al mes. Tengo una maravillosa terapeuta aquí, en París. Podría darte el teléfono si lo quieres.

Carmen apareció en aquel momento interrumpiendo la conversación.

—Os estaba buscando a ambas para prestaros la una a la otra. Es bueno conocer a gente de tu país cuando estas en el extranjero, ¿verdad?

—Sí, claro —confirmó Bella secamente.

—Lo más increíble es que Bella y yo ya nos conocíamos.

—¿De verdad? —Carmen abrió los ojos con notable interés.

—El mundo es un pañuelo —intervino Edward introduciéndose en el grupo y tomando a Bella del brazo—. Pero hay un montón de gente a la que quiero presentar a mi acompañante. Así que, si nos disculpáis...

Bella miró el rostro de Edward mientras se alejaban de las dos mujeres. Se preguntó si habría oído la conversación. No obstante, no empezó a interrogarla como habría esperado, sino que, efectivamente, la presentó a sus amigos.

Convencida por su actitud de que no había esta escuchando, decidió relajarse. Lo único que tenía que hacer era evitar a Bree durante el resto de la noche y problema resuelto. No le resultó difícil, pues Kristie no se apartó de su lado y la llevaba de un lado a otro.

Después del delicioso bufé que habían disfrutado, el pianista fue sustituido por una entusiasta banda que amenizó la velada.

En un momento dado, Bella vio que Bree y Louis se marchaban; ella se limitó a despedirse desde el otro lado de la sala. Probablemente, su actitud la había decepcionado, pero no le importaba. En ningún caso habría sido capaz de sentarse con ella a hablar del pasado y de su tiempo jutas en casa de los Newton.

Finalmente, llegó la hora de partir. Edward y Bella se despidieron de sus anfitriones con la promesa de volver a verlos.

Una vez en el coche, Bella pensó que la pesadilla había concluido. Pero se equivocó. Dos minutos después de haber partido, Edward tomó un pequeño camino y se detuvo bajo las ramas de un gran roble. Apagó el motor y se volvió hacia ella.

—Azul oscuro.

Ella lo miró desconcertada.

—¿Cómo?

—Cuando algo te perturba, las pupilas se te ponen de color azul oscuro. Ya lo había notado antes.

Bella trató de buscar una respuesta, pero no la halló. Sabía que había llegado el momento que tanto había temido. El continuó.

—¿Quién era Mike? —su voz sonó calmada, pero no la engañó. Bella sabía que no iba a dejarla escapar otra vez. Lo podía leer en sus ojos—. ¿Qué conexión tiene ese hombre contigo y con Bree?

—Estabas escuchando —lo acusó ella.

—Pero no oí tanto como me habría gustado. El marido de Bree no paraba de hablar. Pero sí capté un par de cosas que me resultaron extrañas y no me gustaron.

Ella lo miró un segundo y luego apartó el rostro de nuevo.

—¿Qué tipo de cosas?

—Pues palabras como "terapia y "tribunales". ¿Qué relación tenía aquel hombre con vosotras dos? ¿Las dos salíais con él? ¿Os trató mal ambas? Sin duda, tenía algún tipo de problema. ¿Abusó de vosotras?

—Por favor, Edward.

No podía seguir adelante con todo aquello. Simplemente, no podía. Lo amaba mucho. Pero ella no era la persona que él necesitaba. No tenía ni idea de lo asustada y confusa que se encontraba. Temía dejarse llevar, permitirse ser vulnerable. Lo que para ella podía ser una experiencia trascendental, no sería para él más que algo liviano, incluso pasajero.

—¡Se acabó, Bella! Estoy cansado de que esquives mis preguntas, de que no me quieras dar respuestas. Es siempre lo mismo. Tengo la eterna sensación de estar andando sobre un campo minado. No sé qué es exactamente lo que quieres de mí. Si fueras cualquier otra mujer, pensaría que estás utilizando una elaborada estrategia para ganarme. Pero siendo tú, tengo la certeza de que no se trata de un juego. Lo sé.

—Realmente, no sabes nada de mí, Edward —dijo Bella con profundo pesar. Sabía que él podía reprocharle con justicia su hermetismo. El le había contado todo sobre sí mismo, sobre su pasado, sobre su infancia. Pero no la acusó. Sus siguientes palabras fueron totalmente desconcertantes.

—Te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que te quiero por esposa. Me da igual lo que ese hombre fuera para ti. Lo único que quiero es cuidarte como nadie lo ha hecho hasta ahora. Te adoro. ¿Por qué crees que no he tratado de seducirte, de llevarte a mi cama? Porque quiero casarme contigo, no pasar un rato o tener una de esas modernas y abiertas relaciones. Yo he tenido bastantes así. Te quiero, Bella. ¿No lo entiendes? Quiero que seas mi esposa y la madre de mis hijos. He esperado mucho, he intentado que llegaras a confiar en mí, que me entregaras tu corazón al tiempo que tu cuerpo. ¡No tienes ni idea de cuántas veces he estado tentado en hacerte mía! Y los dos sabemos que habría podido hacerlo. Hoy mismo me había prometido que se acabaría la espera, que esta noche estaríamos juntos en la cama. Pero una relación que ha de durar toda la vida debe basarse en la confianza absoluta y la sinceridad.

Ella lo miró, completamente atónita, paralizada. Hasta aquel instante siempre habría pensado que, si Edward le decía alguna vez lo que acababa de decir, ella reiría y gritaría, histérica de felicidad. Porque jamás llegó a creer que realmente lo haría. A Edward le gustaban las mujeres divertidas, hermosas y de éxito, con las que poder mantener una relación pasajera que tenía su fecha de caducidad antes incluso de comenzar.

No obstante, sabía que no estaba mintiendo. Con ella no jugaba.

—Me he preguntado en muchas ocasiones si llegaría a decir lo que te estoy diciendo a ti. Pero te aseguro que lo que jamás me habría imaginado era que alguien me miraría del modo en que lo estás haciendo tú cuando lo dijera.

—Lo... lo siento —respondió ella. No sabía qué decir, qué hacer. Le habría gustado hacerle entender que no era él, sino ella la que tenía el problema. No se sentía capaz de ser lo que él quería que fuera, lo que necesitaba. Jamás cubriría sus expectativas—. Lo siento.

—Tú no sientes lo mismo.

¿Lo mismo? Probablemente, no. Porque sentía mucho más. Lo adoraba absolutamente. Pero jamás podría sobrevivir si él la abandonaba. Se puso completamente pálida, el gesto se le descompuso. El tomó sus manos frías y temblorosas.

—¿Qué te hizo ese hombre? ¿Todavía sientes algo por él?

—¡No!

—Bella, me estás partiendo el corazón. No puedo soportar verte así.

—Edward, no es lo que tú crees.

—Háblame, cuéntame lo que es.

—No puedo contártelo.

—¿No puedes o no quieres?

Bella tenía un enorme nudo en la garganta.

—No puedo, créeme, no puedo.

—Entonces, ¿hacia dónde vamos a partir de ahora? ¿Me quieres solo como amante? Porque es obvio que no quieres nada más.

¿Cómo podía responder a aquella pregunta?

Hubo un silencio tenso. Ella sabía que iba a perder a Edward, pero no era capaz de hacer nada para evitarlo. Quería que le contara todo, que lo sacara a la luz. No podía. Aquel era el final de todo, de su trabajo, de su nueva vida, de su maravilloso apartamento, de París, y de Edward.

—Dejo el trabajo.

—¿Qué? —dijo él realmente furioso.

—Dejo mi trabajo. Eso hará las cosas más fáciles.

—Sí, claro, por supuesto, eso lo hace todo mucho más fácil. ¡Ahora pierdo a mi técnico textil al mismo tiempo que a mi novia!

—¿Necesitas una notificación por escrito?

—Lo que necesito... ¡al diablo con todo!

El farfulló algo rudo en francés y, acto seguido, la tomó en sus brazos y la besó. No fue un beso amable ni tierno, sino una válvula de escape de su frustración y decepción. No había contención ni control, solo la desesperación de un hombre que sabía estar perdiendo algo precioso.

Ella no luchó contra él. El comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo con las manos y Bella se abandonó a sus caricias. En un momento dado, aquel miedo ya viejo se adueñó de ella una vez más, pero el roce de sus palmas era más poderoso. Se dejó llevar y le devolvió su beso con efervescente pasión.

De pronto Edward se detuvo.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó ella mirándolo a los ojos.

—Esto no debería ocurrir así, no entre nosotros, no contigo —él hizo un sonido gutural—. No quiero tener este tipo de relación contigo. Quiero que nos casemos, despertarme cada mañana a tu lado, saber que estarás en casa cuando llego por la noche, tener una vida contigo. Si hacemos el amor, solo habré conseguido tu cuerpo, no tu corazón, y eso no es suficiente.

—Tú querías que fuéramos amantes —dijo ella, luchando por evitar las lágrimas—. ¿Qué ha cambiando?

—Yo. He cambiado yo. Te amo y no estoy dispuesto a tenerte así. Y claro que te deseo, como un loco, pero quiero mucho más que esto.

—Quieres demasiado.

—Quizás. Pero así soy yo. Jamás me he conformado con menos de lo que quiero exactamente.

—O todo o nada, ¿verdad?

—Sí, si tú prefieres decirlo así.

—¿Y si resulta ser "nada"?

—Jamás he considerado esa opción y no voy a considerarla ahora.

El arrancó el motor y se pusieron en marcha. Bella ocultó el rostro para que él no viera sus lágrimas

**Comenzamos la cuenta atrás. 3 para el final.**


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO 8

—No puedes estar diciéndome en serio que has dejado ese trabajo tan extraordinario, a un hombre como aquel y te has venido para acá. No es propio de ti hacer ese tipo de cosas —le dijo Sue Clearwater.

Ciertamente no lo era. Pero, en aquel momento, tampoco tenía la certeza de quién era.

—Le escribí una carta explicándole que o me podía quedar —dijo ella después de unos segundos—. Le metí las llaves del apartamento en el sobre.

—¿Y crees haber hecho lo correcto? ¿Y cuando necesites referencias para otro trabajo? —Sue se inclinó para alzar a la pequeña Leah, que estaba a punto de agarrar la cola del gato. El animal, consciente del peligro que lo acechaba, saltó al regazo de Bella buscando protección.

—No pienso pedírselas a Edward —dijo Bella—. De hecho, no pienso volver a ponerme en contacto con él. Es lo mejor para ambos.

—Bella, soy tu amiga, y te aseguro que no te había visto tan mal ni cuando pasaste aquellas tres semanas aquí y estabas al borde del suicidio.

—Vaya, gracias —dijo Bella con cierta ironía.

—Me preocupas, en serio. Es hombre te ha pedido que te cases con él y tú misma has confesado que lo quieres —se detuvo para darle una galleta de chocolate a la pequeña, quien se la lanzó directamente al gato—. Sinceramente, no veo cuál es el problema.

A Bella se le encogió el estómago. Sabía que aquello iba a ocurrirle. Desde el instante en que había decidido escapar de parís, sin casa en Londres, y solo contando con que Harry y Sue la acogieran, había tenido conciencia de que pedirían una explicación sobre lo ocurrido. Jamás le había contado a nadie el ataque de Mike y cómo había acabado sintiéndose culpable por el injusto trato que los servicios sociales le habían dado.

Algo en el gesto de Bella debió hacerle a Sue sospechar que ocultaba un secreto doloroso.

—¿De qué se trata, Bella? —preguntó alarmada—. Voy a acostarla y me lo cuentas todo con calma.

—De acuerdo —dijo Bella, remisa a seguir con aquella conversación.

Durante la hora siguiente, Bella le contó su historia. Juntas lloraron y se abrazaron, y ella descubrió hasta qué punto podía ser terapéutico compartir sus males con alguien.

—Siempre supimos que escondías algún secreto. ¡Oh, Bella! Siento realmente que te sucediera algo así. Realmente sería capaz de matar si alguien le pusiera un dedo encima a Leah,

Bella sonrió levemente ante el tono vehemente de la voz de su amiga.

—Y yo estaría allí para rematar el trabajo.

—Supongo que no sirve de nada que te diga que eres una persona maravillosa y una mujer hermosa, y que todos tus temores de que Edward se sienta decepcionado son infundados.

—Jamás podría darle lo que él necesita. Además, acabaría por estropear la relación con mis inseguridades. Soy incapaz de confiar en nadie.

—¿No estás siendo demasiado pesimista? —dijo Sue—. Te estás poniendo en lo peor, cuando podría ocurrir que, casándote con él, encontraras exactamente lo que necesitas y él también. Esas cosas pasan, te lo aseguro. Míranos a Harry y a mí —Bella la observó dudosa—. Eres una mujer muy fuerte y tienes que enfrentarte a esta situación con valentía. Has dicho que lo querías de corazón. Por favor, no tires esta oportunidad por la ventana solo porque sea un hombre guapo y poderoso. No olvides que cualquiera puede ser infiel, que no por casarte con un hombre vulgar poco agraciado tu relación va a estar exenta de peligros.

—¿Se supone que eso me va a hacer sentir mejor? —dijo Bella con una sonrisa—. Sue, te agradezco lo que estás tratando de hacer, pero no voy a cambiar de opinión por mucho que insistas. Y, por favor, prométeme que ni tú ni Harry vais a poneros en contacto con Edward ni a contarle dónde estoy.

Sue la miró horrorizada.

—Jamás haría algo así. Puede que discrepe sobre tu modo de actuar, pero nunca te traicionaría.

—Gracias —dijo Bella, apoyando la mano sobre el brazo de su amiga—. Me gustaría quedarme aquí hasta encontrar un trabajo y un lugar en el que vivir. Puedo pagar los gastos. Tengo bastante dinero ahorrado. No me quiero quedar en un hotel.

—Puedes vivir aquí el tiempo que quieras. Sabes que nos encanta que estés con nosotros y la habitación de invitados ya está preparada.

Bella decidió buscar trabajo que no fuera de oficina. No podía soportar cierto tipo de presión en aquellos instantes y temía, Además que trabajando en una empresa, Edward pudiera localizarla fácilmente.

A los dos días de llegar, consiguió un puesto como camarera en un café local. Trabajaba muchas horas, pero le pagaban bien. Además, el dueño y la dueña eran muy amables con sus empleados y el resto de las camareras eran simpáticas y fáciles de tratar. Bella sabía que había tenido mucha suerte de haber encontrado aquel trabajo tan pronto, y Sue y Harry hacían que se sintiera querida y cuidada. Pero, a pesar de todo, era realmente infeliz y vivía sumida en una triste angustia.

No hacía más que decirse a sí misma que todo cambiaría, que las cosas empezarían a ir bien. Pero echaba de menos a Edward cada vez más. No obstante, en ningún momento dudó de la decisión que había tomado. Edward encontraría a alguien mejor que ella, una mujer sana, inteligente y divertida que no tuviera secretos.

La semana antes de Navidad, Bella fue a ver la señora Hale y al señor McCarty cargada con un montón de regalos. Los tres pasaron una agradable tarde de domingo en la habitación de la anciana, comiendo pastel de coco hecho en casa. Les contó más de lo que ella quería sobre Edward, y a la señora Hale le pareció todo fascinante, maravilloso, trágico y romántico.

A las once de la mañana del día siguiente, Bella estaba preparando una caja de pastelitos de crema cuando, al alzar la vista para entregársela a un cliente, vio a Edward en la puerta. La caja se le cayó al suelo y una de las camareras tendió la mano para ayudarla, pensando que estaba a punto de desmayarse.

—Estoy bien —susurró Bella, sin dejar de mirar al hombre que la observaba desde la puerta. ¿Cómo la había encontrado? No se dio cuenta de que había formulado la pregunta en alto y se sorprendió cuando él respondió.

—La señora Hale me llamó justo después de que te marcharas de su casa. Hemos llegado a conocernos muy bien desde que tú te marchaste. Ella era mi única posibilidad de contactar contigo.

Bella estaba temblando. Kate, la otra camarera, se había quedado a su lado y observaba la escena con patente interés. Bella no podía moverse, no podía reaccionar. Edward estaba maravilloso y sintió un profundo amor que le aceleró el corazón. ¿Por qué había ido hasta allí, por qué?

—Por favor, Edward, vete.

—No —respondió él—. Recoge tu abrigo. Tenemos que hablar.

—No puedo marcharme así. Este es mi trabajo.

El no tuvo que recordarle que eso era, exactamente, lo que había hecho en París.

—Agarra tu abrigo —se limitó a decir.

—¿Quieres que lame al señor Crowley? —preguntó Kate asustada.

—No, no hace falta —respondió Bella y se metió en la sala de personal para recoger su abrigo.

Al salir, se encontró a Edward hablando amigablemente con la señora Crowley. Nada más verla aparecer, la mujer se volvió hacia ella.

—No te preocupes, Bella, puedes tomarte el día libre —le dijo su jefa y sonrió amplia y cálidamente a Edward. ¿Cómo podía ganarse así a todo el mundo? Que la señora Crowley accediera a darle el día libre un ajetreado lunes era increíble.

Edward la tomó del brazo y, juntos, caminaron calle abajo. Bella había supuesto que él empezaría el interrogatorio inmediatamente. Pero no lo hizo. Las tiendas lucían vistosas decoraciones de Navidad en sus escaparates, y el aire era frío y cortante. Muy a pesar suyo, Bella no podía evitar sentir placer estando al lado de Edward. Le parecía más grande que nunca, a pesar de que había adelgazado.

—¿Adonde vamos? —preguntó ella.

—A algún lugar en el que podamos hablar.

Llegaron hasta un Ferrari que estaba aparcado entre dos coches.

—Entra —le dijo él, después de abrirle la puerta y ella lo hizo sin protestar. Era patente que estaba furioso, pero tenía razones para ello.

Pasados cinco minutos, Edward volvió a hablar de nuevo.

—Estás muy delgada —le dijo—. Más hermosa que nunca, pero demasiado delgada. ¿No comes como es debido?

A Bella se le aceleró el corazón.

—¿Y tú?

—No. Pero yo no fui el que se marchó —dijo él y se volvió a mirarla unos segundos.

—Eso no significa... que no me importes —respondió ella.

—Pero no te importo lo suficiente.

Bella se volvió hacia él.

—No se trata de eso.

—Puede que sí, y puede que no. Eso es, exactamente, lo que quiero averiguar.

Bella suspiró. No sabía cómo manejar aquella situación. Seguía teniendo los mismos temores. Pensaba que, si le contaba qué era lo que la atormentaba, destruiría lo que había entre ellos. En realidad, era una cuestión de confianza. No se sentía capaz de confiar en él. Lo amaba desesperadamente, pero estaba convencida de que él se distanciaría en cuanto supiera su secreto.

—¿Comemos primero o hablamos?

Había llegado definitivamente el momento. Prefería enfrentarse a ello cuanto antes.

—Hablamos.

—Bien.

Con aquella escueta respuesta, Edward encaminó el coche hacia Richmond Park. Nada más aparcar el coche, la belleza del entorno sobrecogió a Bella. Se lamentó de que un final tan triste fuera a tener lugar en semejante paraje. Pero no se dejó llevar por la melancolía. Se armó de valor y se volvió hacia él decidida a enfrentarse a lo que tuviera que ocurrir.

—No ha sido una buena idea que vinieras hasta aquí. Habría sido mejor dejar las cosas como estaban.

—¿Tú crees? —respondió él mirándola directamente a los ojos—. Pues yo no estoy de acuerdo. Por eso llevo buscándote desesperadamente desde que te marchaste. He contratado detectives privados, preguntado en todas partes, hasta dar con la señora Hale, el único foco de luz en mi camino.

—No esperaba que llegaras a tanto.

—Obviamente, no —dijo él secamente.

—¿Y qué le prometiste a la señora Hale para que me delatara?

El la miró dolido.

—¿Te delatara? Bella, no soy un matón dispuesto a hacer que pagues tus culpas ni nada similar. Solo busco respuestas a una serie de preguntas. No me importa estar aquí sentado contigo durante horas, pero necesito saber qué pasa. Jamás he querido a nadie como te quiero a ti y nunca he esperado a una mujer como te he esperado a ti. Pero ya he tenido bastante —hizo una pausa y luego tomó su rostro entre las manos—. Te amo, Bella, y voy a besarte antes de hacerte un montón de preguntas.

El beso fue largo, sensual y desconcertante. Bella se puso a temblar. La soltó suavemente y la interrogó sin darle tiempo a que se recuperara.

—Bella, ¿quién es Mike Newton y qué lugar ocupó en tu vida y en el de Bree? Antes de que me contestes, quiero que sepas que fui a ver a Bree, pero no quiso decirme nada. Sin embargo, sé que ese hombre os hizo daño a las dos, y necesito saber la verdad. Se está interponiendo entre nosotros y no puedo permitirlo.

Ella cerró los ojos, respiró profundamente y esperó unos segundos antes de responder.

—Mike Newton no fue un novio, ni un amante como tú imaginabas —dijo ella—. Hasta que te encontré a ti, jamás había tenido novio.

Las manos de él seguían cálidamente apoyadas sobre su rostro frío.

—Todavía no has respondido a mi pregunta —insistió él.

—Te conté que estuve en varias familias de adopción desde que era un bebé. Hasta los ocho años estuve en un hogar maravilloso, con dos personas extraordinarias a las que quería como si fueran mis padres. Un día cayeron enfermos y me enviaron a casa de Mike y Jess Newton. Eran los dos guapos, carismáticos y ricos. Bree y Diego también fueron adoptados por ellos. Todo el mundo pensó que era muy afortunada por haber sido acogida en un lugar en el que me llenaban de juguetes y me daban cuanto quería. Pero, desde el principio, yo sentí que había algo que no me gustaba en Mike —tragó saliva—. Al principio, venía a mi habitación a leerme cuentos y a ponerme sobre sus rodillas. Luego me daba besos y me abrazaba... pero no como debe abrazarse a un niño o a una niña. De pronto, un día, trató de... trató de violarme.

Notó que él se sobresaltaba y luego la abrazó con fuerza. Ella no se resistió, pero tampoco lo miró. Hundió el rostro en su pecho y continuó.

—Luché contra él y, finalmente, se dio por vencido. Pero, a partir de ahí, todo empezó a ir mal. Se dedicó a contar mentiras sobre mí y obligó a Bree a hacerlo también. Me llevaron a otra casa, pero las cosas no volvieron a funcionar en mi vida.

Ella notó los fuertes latidos del corazón de Edward. Pero no sabía cuál sería su reacción. Temerosa de lo que su rostro podría decirle, no se atrevió a mirarlo a la cara.

—Ese hombre, ¿Dónde está ahora? —preguntó de pronto él.

—Muerto. Finalmente, todo salió a la luz. Cuando iban a juzgarlo, se suicidó.

—Es una pena, porque me habría gustado poder darle yo mismo su merecido —hubo una pausa—. ¿Cuántos años tenías tú cuando él murió?

—Estaba en la universidad.

—Así que durante todo ese tiempo tuviste que enfrentarte a todo sola. ¿Por eso ibas de familia en familia?

Ella asintió.

—Era una niña problemática.

El la acarició.

—Escucha, puede que seas fuerte, luchadora, valiente, pero nunca problemática.

—Por todo eso no puedo...

—¿No puedes qué?

—No puedo llegar a ser la esposa que tú necesitas. Ahora ves por qué lo nuestro no funcionaría.

—Lo único que veo es una mujer hermosa y maravillosa.

—Edward... no podré darte lo que esperas de mí. No he tenido novio jamás y mucho menos amante.

—Porque me estabas esperando a mí. Ya te dije que había sido el destino. No trates de convencerme de que tú y yo no vamos a funcionar en la cama, porque sé que funcionaremos. Confía en mí.

—Pero es que eso es, precisamente, lo que no puedo hacer —dijo ella. El malinterpretó sus palabras.

—Sé que no tienes experiencia y me es totalmente indiferente.

—No me refería a la parte física de nuestra relación —lo corrigió ella—. Al menos no solo a eso. No sé como explicarme...

—Inténtalo, antes de que me vuelva loco.

—No me resultaría tan difícil si no estuviera realmente enamorada de ti. Pero lo estoy y temo que me hagas daño. Si me casara contigo, estaría todo el tiempo preguntándome si ya te habrías cansado de mí. He visto el modo en que las mujeres se lanzan sobre ti y, tarde o temprano, una se cruzaría en tu camino... Ni siquiera sería culpa tuya.

—¡Vaya, gracias! —dijo él. Así que me consideras un donjuán que no puede mantener las manos apartadas de las mujeres y que tarde o temprano acabará cometiendo adulterio.

—No he dicho eso— no sabía cómo hacerse entender.

—Eso es exactamente lo que has dicho, Bella. ¿Qué esperas que haga? Tengo dinero, sí, pero lo he conseguido con mucho esfuerzo y trabajo, y no voy a pedir disculpas por eso.

Tampoco puedo evitar que mi apariencia física sea la que es. Mis padres son los únicos responsables. Pero mis principios son míos y me hacen creer en el matrimonio y en la fidelidad.

—Aunque no hicieras nada, yo no soy la persona adecuada para ti, ¿no lo ves? Tu mundo es tan diferente del mío...

—Bella, entiendo que lo que te sucedió te haya hecho insegura y vulnerable, pero...

—No es eso, Edward. El problema es que tú no eres un hombre ordinario, eres alguien muy especial, mientras que yo soy una mujer vulgar y corriente.

—Estás completamente equivocada, Bella, te lo aseguro. Eres una mujer extraordinaria y, por eso precisamente, quiero casarme contigo. Tienes que creerme.

El estómago se le encogió.

—No puedo —susurró ella con cierta desesperación. El la miró fijamente.

—¿Y qué se supone que debo hacer yo? ¿Permitir que destruyas nuestras vidas y aceptarlo sin más? Pues no estoy dispuesto a ello. No voy a pedir disculpas por ser quien soy, o porque las mujeres me encuentren atractivo. Lo único que sé es que, desde que te conocí, no me ha interesado ninguna otra. Quiero casarme contigo porque te amo, y siempre te amaré. ¡Qué más puedo decirte?

—Nada. El problema no eres tú, sino yo.

—¡Vaya, eso lo arregla todo! —dijo él amargamente—. ¿Y si hubiera sido pobre y feo? ¿Entonces te habrías casado conmigo?

—No me hagas esto, por favor.

—¡Y no sé ni qué hacer! —dijo él, furioso—. Escucha, Bella, te puedo dar todo el tiempo que necesites, toda nuestra vida si es necesario pero no puedes apartarme de tu lado sin más. Estoy aquí y no tengo intención de marcharme. Tus problemas son mis problemas. ¿No te das cuenta de que ya no estas sola, de que lo que te afecta a ti me afecta a mí? Nos ves como a dos personas separadas, pero somos una. Yo te ayudaré con tus demonios y tú me ayudarás con los míos.

—Tú no tienes demonios. Los espantaste hace tiempo.

—Todo el mundo los tiene, todos necesitamos ayuda. Tú llevas desde los ocho años tratando de ahuyentar los tuyos. Pero no te sirve de nada regodearte en ellos. Si permites que Newton permanezca eternamente en tu memoria, le estarás dando la oportunidad de que su maldad siga afectándote eternamente.

La imagen le provocó a Bella una náusea y miró a Edward con resentimiento.

—¿Cómo puedes decirme eso? El ya no me afecta.

—Demuéstralo. Dime que estás dispuesta a darle una oportunidad a nuestro amor, a ser mi esposa. Dime que vas a confiar en mí. Te amo con todo mi corazón. Por favor, cásate conmigo.

Se hizo un silencio. Bella no podía hablar, pues el río de lágrimas que descendía por sus mejillas se lo impedía. Pero él no se acercó a abrazarla.

Estaba a punto de tomar la decisión de su vida. Sabía que aquella era su última oportunidad. Un hombre como Edward no seguiría esperándola eternamente por mucho que él dijera que sí. Le había desnudado su alma, pero no era suficiente.

—No —respondió finalmente ella.

Hubo otro largo silencio antes de que Edward arrancara el coche y pusiera el motor en marcha.

Todo había terminado.


	9. Chapter 9

CAPITULO 9

—No parece que sea Nochevieja, ¿verdad? —Charlotte se estiró la minifalda roja que llevaba sobre unas medias negras gruesas—. ¿Vas a hacer algo especial esta noche?

—No —Bella forzó una sonrisa—. Me voy a quedar cuidando a mi ahijada. Sue y Harry tienen una fiesta en el vecindario. No querían que me quedara con la niña. Pero tampoco tenía ningún otro plan. ¿Y tú?

—Me voy a ir con un grupo de gente a Trafalgar Square. Tal vez nos veas en las noticias mañana. Ya sabes, vamos a beber y a pasárnoslo bien.

—Estaré atenta —dijo Bella con una sonrisa, antes de que un nuevo cliente reclamara su atención.

Pocos minutos después, llegó la hora de cerrar.

El café estaba cerca de la casa de Sue y Harry y siempre, durante aquel trayecto, el pensamiento de Bella se centraba en Edward. Habían pasado dos semanas desde la última vez que lo había visto y lo echaba mucho de menos. La navidad estaba resultando una auténtica tortura y la peor era tener que fingir felicidad cara a Sue, Harry y Leah.

Irremediablemente, se había pasado las fiestas esperando una llamada, incluso una visita. Pero nunca había tenido lugar. No obstante, sus miedos continuaban vigentes. No se creía capaz de llevar a cabo el tipo de compromiso que él le pedía.

Una vez más, las lágrimas le empañaron la visión del camino. Luchó por vencer su patético estado. No quería que Sue y Harry fueran testigos de su dolor.

Finalmente llegó a la casa y se detuvo a unos metros de la puerta a contemplar las estrellas.

En ese momento oyó la voz de Sue.

—¿Bella? ¿Eres tú?

La puerta se abrió de repente. Se sobresaltó.

—Sí, claro soy yo. ¿Sucede algo?

—Bella, pasa rápidamente.

Había una nota en el tono de Sue que la alarmó. De pronto, se detuvo desconcertada al ver a la señora Hale el salón de la casa.

—Señora Hale, ¿cómo está usted? ¿Ha sucedido algo? ¿El señor McCarty está bien?

—¿El señor McCarty? —la mujer hizo un expresivo sonido—. Ese demonio de hombre está perfectamente. Es por Edward Cullen por lo que he venido.

—Señora Hale, Edward y yo tuvimos una corta relación, pero ya ha terminado. Así que no creo...

—Entonces, ¿no te interesa saber que ha tenido un accidente?

—¿Qué ha dicho? —el corazón de Bella comenzó a latirle con fuerza.

—Ocurrió el día de Navidad por la mañana. Su moto chocó con un coche al tratar de esquivar a un niño.

—¿Edward está herido? ¿No estará...?

—¿Muerto? No, claro que no. Al parecer estuvo inconsciente durante unos días. Su familia estaba preocupada —le aseguró la señora Hale—. Pero supongo que ya estará bien. No quiero entretenerte más. Vendrás cansada de trabajar y querrás relajarte. Y al fin y al cabo, no tienes nada que ver con Edward, así que todo esto te será indiferente.

—Por favor, señora Hale —suplicó Bella—. Siento haber sido tan brusca. Dígame lo que sepa.

Estaba pálida y descompuesta.

—La vedad es que no sé mucho más. Solo que ya ha salido del peligro y se ha estabilizado. Esta mañana se me ocurrió llamar al teléfono que me había dado. Me resultaba extraño no haber sabido nada de él cuando había prometido que vendría en Navidad.

—¿Había prometido eso?

—Sí, claro. Quería pasar las vacaciones en Inglaterra, donde está su corazón. El ama de llaves de su chateau me contó que el accidente había tenido lugar cerca de allí. Supongo que a la familia le habría gustado ponerse en contacto contigo, pero no sabía cómo, y Edward estaba en coma.

¡Coma! ¡Dios santo, por favor! Podría estar realmente mal. Podría haber muerto y ella no se habría enterado de no haber sido por aquel interés de la señora Hale. Solo esperaba que no volviera a caer en coma, ni nada semejante...

A eso de las nueve aquella misma noche, Bella ya estaba en un avión atravesando el Canal de la Mancha. Había hablado con Señora Cope antes de marcharse, y el ama de llaves se había echado a llorar al oír su voz. Entre sollozos le había dado cuenta de su estado.

—Tiene varias contusiones y dos piernas rotas —le había dicho la mujer. Había tenido algunos problemas internos, pero los médicos parecían contentos de que no fueran a causar males mayores. En cualquier caso, tenía que guardar reposo absoluto y nada podía decirse con certeza sobre su posible recuperación.

Desde el aeropuerto, se encaminó directamente al hospital, sin poder dejar de pensar en lo estúpida que había sido desde el día en que había conocido a Edward. Siempre había tratado de mantener la distancia, lo había rechazado y se había negado a confiar en él.

A pesar de todo, de su drástica negativa a tener una relación, Edward no había cejado en su intento por conquistarla. La conclusión de todo había sido aquel accidente ocurrido cuando iba a Inglaterra para verla. Así se lo había confirmado Señora Cope. Había salido a primera hora de la mañana, para así poder pasar el día de Navidad con ella. ¡Con ella!

¿Cómo había sido tan estúpida? ¿Cómo había podido imaginarse por un momento que sería capaz de vivir sin él? Solo pensar que algo pudiera ocurrirle significaba el fin para ella.

Y sentí que todo aquello era culpa suya. De no haberlo rechazado la última vez que se habían visto, no habría tenido que hacer aquel viaje, no habría sufrido un accidente que casi lo había matado. Temía que los médicos hubieran pasado por alto algo y que la muerte fuera aún una posibilidad. ¿Y si él había cambiado de opinión respecto a ella después del accidente?

Al llegar al hospital le sorprendió comprobar que la estaban esperando. Agradeció tácitamente a Señora Cope que hubiera telefoneado para avisar de su llegada. Una enfermera la recibió sonriente y al condujo hasta la habitación. En la puerta, se encontró con Victoria, que la abrazó afectivamente.

—Me alegro de que hayas venido, Bella. A todos nos alegra. El resto de la familia se ha ido a dormir. Estamos todos agotados. Pero decidieron que yo me quedara a recibirte.

—Gracias —dijo Bella, pensando que era mucho más de lo que se merecía—. ¿Cómo está Edward?

—Ya ha vuelto en sí que es lo principal. La verdad es que os asustaba verlo inmóvil, como sin vida, siendo, como es, una persona tan dinámica y llena de energía. Sigue durmiendo la mayor parte del día, pero cuando se despierta nos reconoce. En cuanto a sus piernas, tardarán un tiempo en recuperarse, pero llegarán a hacerlo. Al parecer es posible que le quede una cojera.

—¡Oh, Victoria! —sintió un agudo pinchazo en el corazón—. ¿Puedo pasar a verlo?

—Por supuesto —dijo la mujer—. Yo me marcho a casa ahora. La señora Cope te ha preparado el dormitorio de invitados para cuando te vayas de aquí.

Se despidieron y Bella entró en la habitación que estaba tenuemente iluminada. Vio inmediatamente a Edward, tendido en la cama, pero no había tubos ni aparatos a su alrededor, como ella habría esperado, solo una pieza rígida que protegía sus piernas. Se aproximó lentamente hasta él y lo observó. Era Edward, pero no parecía él. Estaba inmóvil y muy pálido.

El corazón le dio un vuelco.

¡Oh, Edward! Tragó saliva y luchó contra las lágrimas que llevaban amenazando con salir desde que la señora Hale le había dado la noticia. Pero no podía permitirse que la viera llorando si se despertaba. ¡Lo amaba tanto! Quería creer desesperadamente que podrían estar juntos, que su relación podría llegar a funcionar.

Cerró los ojos y se dijo que tenía que ser fuerte, que él la necesitaba. Las cosas irían bien. Cuando volvió a abrirlos, se encontró con que Edward la estaba mirando.

—Hola, amor mío —fue la primera vez que usaba con él un término tan cariñoso.

El no respondió inmediatamente, se limitó a mirarla con aquellos ojos maravillosos de color ámbar. Ella se inclinó y le besó suavemente los labios. De repente el la abrazó con una fiereza que no se correspondía con su estado.

—¡No puedo creer que seas real! —dijo él en un suave y profundo murmullo—. Al verte ahí de pie, pensé que estaba soñando otra vez. ¡Sueño contigo tan a menudo!

La besó de nuevo con desesperación.

Después de varios minutos, él se apartó ligeramente sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

—Lo siento de verdad —susurró ella, sentándose en el borde de la cama—. No debería haberte dicho que "no" la última vez que nos vimos. Jamás habría ocurrido esto de no haber sido por mi estupidez.

—No ha sido tu estupidez. Simplemente necesitabas tiempo, y eso era lo que yo te estaba dando. Yo no me doy por vencido tan fácilmente. Fue decisión mía y solo mía agarrar la moto el día de Navidad para ir a verte. El accidente podía haber ocurrido en cualquier momento y lugar.

—Pero no fue así —susurró ella con los ojos finalmente llenos de lágrimas.

—Fuera como fuera, lo cierto es que te ha traído hasta mí. Así que ha sido bueno.

—¿Cómo puedes considerar que el accidente ha sido bueno? Podrías haberte matado, y tus piernas...

—Me pondré bien a tiempo para la boda, y, en cuanto a lo de morir, no pienso hacerlo en mucho tiempo. Envejeceremos juntos.,. Porque vas a casarte conmigo, ¿verdad, Bella?

—Por supuesto, Edward, me casaré contigo.

—Bésame, Bella, Bésame.

Ella posó sus labios suavemente sobre los de él y lo besó con fervor. El respondió con idéntica pasión, recorriendo su torso con las manos.

Un ruido en el exterior de la habitación sobresaltó a Bella.

—Edward, alguien viene —dijo ella y se levantó rápidamente con las mejillas encendidas por el rubor—. ¿Qué van a decir si nos ven así?

—Espero que eso les confirme que me voy a poder ir de este maldito sitio antes de lo previsto. Lo único que necesito es tener fuerzas suficientes para ponerme en pie y poder casarme contigo. El resto ya llegará. El tiempo me dará la oportunidad de demostrarte que te quiero y que te necesito más que a nada en el mundo.

Ella asintió, incapaz de decir nada, pero con la mirada iluminada y el corazón lleno de amor.

—Juntos crearemos nuestro propio mundo —continuó él—. Un mundo en el que nuestros hijos se sientan queridos, un lugar en el que nuestros pequeños jamás tengan que pasar por lo que tú pasaste. Será un lugar fuerte y seguro que los protegerá.

Una repentina explosión de sonido sonó en el exterior. Bella apretó la mano de Edward.

—Son fuegos artificiales. Ya es Año Nuevo, Edward.

—Un nuevo comienzo —dijo él suavemente—. Y la oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien, petite. ¡Merveilleus! ¡c`est extra! ¿Estás de acuerdo?

—Para poder decirte si estoy de acuerdo tendrás que enseñarme francés primero. Además, no quiero que mis hijos sepan la lengua de su padre mejor que yo.

—Lo haré —dijo él y posó su mano sobre rostro de ella, instándola a mirarlo—. Pero sea en el idioma que sea, quiero que me cuentes siempre tus temores y tus necesidades. Prometo que estaré a tu lado para darte lo que me pidas, porque te amo.

—Yo también te amo —respondió ella.

—Pues eso es todo lo que necesitamos.

Edward y Bella se casaron en los jardines del chateau una brillante mañana de febrero.

Los médicos le habían advertido a Edward que pasarían varios meses antes de que pudiera volver a andar, pero tardó la mitad de lo que habían previsto. Como Sue le susurró a Harry durante la boda, había tenido motivos más que suficientes para mejorar a toda prisa.

Bella estaba radiante, vestida con un traje de satén y el velo que enmarcaba su bello rostro.

La señora Hale lloró de emoción, momento que aprovechó el señor McCarty para posar un reconfortante brazo sobre sus hombros. Tan nimio acontecimiento lo tuvo alegre y sonriente durante el resto de la celebración.

La pareja de recién casados se marchó de viaje de novios primero al Caribe y, más tarde, a Great Barrier Ref.. Para cuando regresaron a casa, Edward ya se había repuesto del todo y caminaba perfectamente. Bella, por sumarte, tenía el resplandeciente aspecto de una mujer amada y satisfecha. Edward no dejaba de decirle un centenar de veces al día cuánto la quería, y las sombras del pasado ya se estaban empezando a desvanecerse.

El tiempo fue pasando, y Bella fue abriéndose como una hermosa flor. Tuvieron dos hijos, primero una niña y luego un niño.

Un día, transcurridos diez años del hermoso enlace, después de una cálida noche de amor y caricias, yacían juntos en la cama, cuando ella le dijo:

—Somos realmente afortunados, Edward.

—Lo sé —respondió él.

—Todo podría haber sido tan diferente...

—No —dijo él, alzando la cabeza para mirarla—. No habría permitido que fuera de otro modo. Jamás me habría dado por vencido. Tú lo sabes.

—Quiero más niños, Edward —dijo ella. El la abrazó y sonrió seductoramente—. No, escucha, estoy hablando en serio. Quiero adoptar niños pequeños a los que darles amor y comprensión. Niños que han sufrido como yo sufrí. Me siento preparada para hacer algo así ahora. Quiero que tengan en la vida una oportunidad, porque...

—¿Sí? —le acarició la mejilla con los ojos llenos de amor.

—Porque quizás no tengan la suerte de encontrar a alguien como tú cuando crezcan. Nos necesitan ahora. Amor es lo único que la gente necesita para salir de la oscuridad.

—¿Tú has salido de la oscuridad? ¿Ya no hay sombras en tu vida?

—Ni una sola

—Entonces tienes razón, ha llegado el momento.

Y juntos cumplieron lo pactado.

* * *

Como siempre quiero agradeceros mucho el haberme dejado un rev.

Aina-art, Betania, Beth71, Carmen Cullen-i love fic, Cullen Vigo, day-whitlock, gene, loquibell, Milhoja, Paolita93, perl rose swan, Val y yasmine-cullen.

Quiero agradecer a Bells Lopez por decirme que me olvidé de deciros que esto es una adaptación de Un amor en Paris de Hellen Brooks.


End file.
